Darker Days
by Binky1987
Summary: AU. Shirayuki had something she needed to achieve, but it didn't help that a man with auburn eyes always was watching her every move and now they had to work together.
1. Chapter 1

**Darker Days**

 _"The rising sun can dispel the darkness of night, but it cannot banish  
_

 _the blackness of malice, hatred, bigotry and selfishness_

 _from the hearts of humanity." - David O McKay_

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Finally, caught you."

She won't meet his eyes, he can tell she's seething, under those shiny brown locks of hers.

"Gotta say, I underestimated you. I won't say its cos you're a woman because that's sexist but...those charms of yours seem to be a weapon," he said, daringly, his amused smirk making him look more dashing than she dared venture.

"You think I don't have a plan?"

She heard him laugh but as she looked up, her _other_ plan was now dashed as well as her untainted record. He was waving a small, black _innocent_ compact mirror around like it was her lifeline and that he could end it at any moment.

Now she was really _pissed._ Damn Yuzuri. She was caught too.

"You're a sneaky girl, Miss."

 _Go. To. Hell._

Her back was to the wall and he was walking closer now, slowly, with a smug look on his cute face. _So not cute._

Rule 6: Always have an escape route. Make sure to open the window - that was her own addition to her the set of rules, she had been taught.

She finally looked to him fully, her forest green orbs glinting from the sunlight coming through from the open window and gave a small smile at him. Placed a hand to the top of her head, bunched a chunk of hair in her fist, yanking off her wig and it fell to the ground.

His eyes widened in surprise to find that her hair was actually apple red, wrapped in a tight bun.

"Luckily, I keep to my rules, _Obi_ ," she said softly before racing toward the window.

And the surprises that came from that girl's mouth kept coming. He would ask her about that later.

It only took him a second to react and chase toward her but as his hand missed grabbing her foot by less than an inch, he'd realised his mistake...again.

She had skills that rivaled his own, like how she had just nimbly jumped out the window, head first. And he'd expected her to be jumping to her death, which was half the reason he grabbed for her, but then she uses a belt to zip line down a wire to the opposite building. Where had she got the belt from? Of course, from his suit pants from _earlier_.

He watched her glide across the wire effortlessly and all he could think is how tight her skin tight leotard was.

 _Damn that woman._

"Shit," said a voice from behind him. "That body is fine, hey?"

" _Suzu_..." he began, turning his annoyed angry orbs to his 'colleague' a hand to the back of his neck.

"Don't sweat it man. We've got her accomplice, she'll come for her, trust me."

 **24 hours earlier...**

"We are giving you this chip. Its a decoy chip which you'll have around your neck at all times, Zen," explained Izana in a taciturn manner.

They were brothers but this was business and it was their job.

"A lot of dangerous people are after the chip, including the notorius gang the Lions and also Raj Shenazard," explained Izana, he changed the photo on the projecter by with his clicker.

"You want them to try and take it," said Zen. "Its tomorrow night, isn't it?"

Izana nodded. "As you know our family's business is a great cover for us. I've hired some help too. Two particular men stood out above the rest...no offence Mitsuhide," said Izana with a cough as he could see one of Zen's men eye him from the back of the room. "But this is one of the most important pieces of intel which will ultimately bring down the biggest criminal organisation in the world."

Zen nodded in understanding but was half amused at Mitsuhide's dark expression.

"I'll leave the preparations to you, do our family proud Zen. _No_ distractions."

* * *

"This is Nakaki and Suzu. The hired help," said Izana, introducing them to Zen.

Zen Wistaria eyed the two. They were both quite tall, the one named Nanaki stood half a head taller than himself, he looked like any other man except that he had a scar above his left eye and although he was smiling awkwardly now, there was a darkness about him, just under the surface. He was wearing a suit and a tie but could tell it wasn't that expensive which told him that this Nanaki guy didn't really like wearing suits, since he hadn't put much effort into his presentation. He had short black hair, yellow cat like eyes and stood with his arms over his chest. Zen knew just by looking at him that Nanaki meant business.

And the other guy, Suzu, seemed light hearted and had a grin on his face, holding out his hand for Zen to shake. He was blonde, had long hair, tied into a pony tail and when standing side by side with Nanaki, they were at the same height. Suzu was probably slightly less lean that Nanaki, but could see that he was probably just as skilled if he had to bet on it. He wore a suit too but it was a bit disheveled. Also someone who didn't care about appearances.

Zen accepted it.

"So, lets get to planning then."

The two men nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **2 hours before the heist**

"This will be our last job, Yuzu, you know that," said Shirayuki with a groan, at the closet and pulling up her evening dress.

Yuzuri sighed. "I _know_ , Yuki but where's the fun in that? You can't tell me you can just give it all up, not after everything."

Yuzuri walked to the closet and pulled out a dress, her white lacy pull ups now fastened.

Shirayuki had pulled on the dress and was clipping the halter neck together at the back of her neck. Her red hair was already tied in a tight bun and she pulled on her wig, walked over to the long length mirror which hung on the door to the bathroom.

"This place is pretty cushy, huh," said Yuzuri, finally taking in the luxury they were surrounded with. It was just a standard room but so cushy and everything was of the highest class material from the carpet to the bed sheets. "Typical of the Wisteria Group."

Shirayuki sighed once her wig was in place, she eyed Yuzuri through the mirror and shook her head. "If you want to do jobs, then do them. I'm not stopping you."

The blonde pouted at her, walking toward the cupboard where her own dress was hanging. "You know I can't do it without you. We can't trust anyone, but ourselves. You know that...will you at least think about it?"

The red head - now fake brunette - walked to the bathroom to touch up her makeup. She grabbed the blush brush and began to put slight touches to what was there but had now faded.

"I'll think about it. You know the whole point is to get the money we need to-" she began but a knock on the door interrupted them.

She raced out, panic in her forest green orbs as she looked to Yuzuri who mirrored her own expression.

Shirayuki looked through the spy glass on the door and sighed.

"Its okay, its just Ryu."

She opened the door and ushered him to come in quickly.

"So, I see Yuzu still isn't ready," he said stoicly, walking straight into the room and sat on one of the double beds.

He was only 15 but he was a genius and the best at tech support a professional could ask for. He glanced at Shirayuki and couldn't help but blush. She was the most beautiful adult he had ever seen.

It wasn't a surprise because Shirayuki was dressed to impress. The evening dress she wore accentuated her body. It was black and the back was cut out with a halter neck finish at the top, the cleavage was quite low (for a reason, which is why she chose the dress), hanging loosely either side her breasts then tucked in tight in the middle and flowed prettily down to her feet with a split in the middle to show off her slender legs.

She was just putting black heels on so that the dress didn't hang on the ground.

"Yes kid, but just wait till you see the finish," winked Yuzuri.

Ryu rolled his eyes. "I've put your packages where we discussed. I trust we won't have an incident like in Tanbarun where Yuzu nearly cost us the job by being slow at changing?"

Suddenly a pillow was thrown at Ryu's face, which he caught just before impact with a smile on his lips. Yeah, well, it wasn't a bad gig to work with two incredibly beautiful adult women.

"As if and that _wasn't_ why we were late. There was an incredibly cute _Tanbarun_ guard-"

Ryu's face contorted and he held up his hand. "I don't need details thanks."

Shirayuki couldn't help but smile.

"Well then. We should join the party and we'll see you after, Ryu," said Shirayuki with a warm smile.

That was his cue to leave but before he opened the door he turned and pointed to their clutches that were lying on the bed.

" _Don't_ lose the mirrors...again. They're expensive... _Shirayuki_ ," he said pointedly, looking at the fake brunette.

She smiled innocently. "Ah-I'm sorry?"

"I don't understand how you lose them. Just remember the plan. The one around Wisteria's neck is the fake but I'm guessing they want someone to try and take it. I believe that the _real_ chip isn't even here but the whole point of this is confirming that, got it?"

The girls both nodded as he left. As the door clicked closed Yuzuri let out a breath and began to whine.

"Why does he always make me feel like he's in charge," she sighed, sitting on the bed pulling up her silver stilettos.

Shirayuki chuckled. "Because he is, Yuzu."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **2 hours before the breach**

Suzu sat in the swivel chair with his feet on the desk, in front of the security screens, watching as Obi looked at some papers on the desk.

"Really Obi, its a simple job. You're so serious, man," said Suzu, placing folded hands behind his head in a relaxed manner.

"Tch. Can you not call me that here? It sounds simple but anything could happen," said Obi, casting his annoyed amber orbs toward his friend and colleage.

"How many years have we worked together?"

"Too long," sighed Obi.

"I was there with you when I kicked your ass at training-"

"Correction. I ended up kicking yours by the end of the fight, you know I don't like talking about it, it wasn't exactly...the best time for us," sighed Obi, turning back to the paperwork in front of him, trying to work out if there was some pattern or regularity in people coming and going in the hotel.

"Yeah I know but what I'm getting at is that we have a great track record, man, like that's why they pay so much for us. You're always so high strung!"

Obi rolled his eyes. He was never going to be able to concentrate with Suzu flapping his mouth so the easiest thing was to get the conversation over with.

"Your point?" he turned to Suzu with a raised eyebrow.

"When was the last time you got some tail, is what I'm saying."

"Well we can't always be unprofessional like you and bang some waitress on the job, like in Clarines..." said Obi with a smirk gracing his features.

"Dude, I told you, she practically raped me, that's how much I couldn't get away. I said I was sorry like a million times!" exclaimed Suzu. "What I'm trying to say is, you have to lighten up sometimes. If a chick is giving you the eye, don't dismiss it."

Obi shook his head. "So unprofessional."

* * *

Obi walked out to guard Zen Wisteria. He sat by the bar, ordered a drink and watched the room carefully. It was around 6pm now, two hours before the unveiling of some rare piece of art that was going to be a centerpiece of the hotel. If anything was going to happen, it was going to be a 8pm.

An hour had passed now and he noticed a blonde young woman speaking with Zen. He started to smirk in amusement.

 _Even the great Zen Wisteria can't withstand the whiles of a beautiful woman,_ he thought.

Suddenly there was a presence beside him at the bar. He looked at her and his eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

"Vodka, lime and soda, thanks," he soft voice said with a smile.

Obi was staring at her now. She side glanced him and pursed her lips. "I can see you judging me."

His lips formed a smile. "I didn't say anything, Miss."

For the next hour, they talked as if they knew each other and the girl sitting next to him was only getting more and more drunk as time went on. He couldn't help but notice how insanely beautiful she was. Her long brown hair cascaded down her creamy, slender shoulders and a lot of skin was exposed at her back. Her legs were crossed, giving him a big display of her sexy legs and man, she smelt so good too.

"Well- I gotta go bathroom," she said, half intoxicated if not more.

She stumbled off the chair, but his strong arms grabbed her elbow. She looked up at him and then he noticed just how green her eyes were. He glanced over to Zen who had now placed himself in the lounge area with a drink and the girl he had been talking to sat with him. They seemed to talking animately.

 _Ah hell._

"Miss, I'll help you to the bathroom."

She stumbled to the bathroom with Obi close behind. He watched her but she seemed to be okay but more, he liked watching her from behind. A lot.

Before she walked through door to the ladies room, she suddenly turned, looking up into his surprised auburn orbs. She was smiling, getting closer.

He had to draw the line. Yes, she was very attractive and he would be lying if he said he didn't want her, because he _did_. His pants told him he did.

But, he was a professional, he knew-

Her hands began gliding their way to his belt. He felt like she was loosening it but didn't bother to notice since her lips were on his mouth. He shut his eyes for a split second and then all of a sudden, they were in the ladies room and inside one of the cubicles. Hands were roaming everywhere, all over each others body exploring when all of a sudden he felt...light headed.

And then he found himself sitting on the closed toilet, looking up at her and then he knew his mistake.

She smiled down at him as she pulled off something from her lips and let it fall to the ground. She reached over and placed his head, gently, against the wall - almost fondly.

 _"Its been fun, Obi. I'm sorry,"_ she said but the thing was, she genuinely looked sorry. A frown graced her features as she adjusted herself and took one last look at him before leaving the cubicle. " _Sweet dreams."_

The last thought before he blacked out was, how did she know his name? He swore that before she left, she'd kissed him one more time.

* * *

"Yuzuri, its your turn," said Shirayuki, walking down the hall with her compact mirror. "Ryu. We're on, I'm heading upstairs."

Yuzuri was close with Zen now, wrapping her arms around him. He smiled and leaned forward, locking his lips with hers, his hands roaming down her hips. The kiss began to get intense and she started nuzzling on his ear, while unhooking the chip from his neck.

She pulled back and smiled. "Well, I guess I've really put us back. The presentation is about to start," she laughed, pulling some of her blonde locks behind her ears.

Zen smirked. "Time flies when you're having fun, I guess. I'll see you around Leila," he smiled as he stood, buttoning up his suit and walking out of the bar area and toward the main foyer.

Yuzuri sighed. "I'm done."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" _And by the way, he's not that great of a kisser,"_ she heard Yuzuri say through her earpiece, a little out of breath as if she was running or walking very fast. " _The chip is in the second lift, West side, on the roof, so you'll have to grab it."_

"Mine was," said Shirayuki playfully as she pulled up her leotard. "Yeah I'll get it."

Her dress long was long forgotten and she wasn't sorry to get it off. She hated wearing them because the whole point of wearing them was to entice men and it made her sick sometimes.

The laundry chute was open, so she pushed her discarded dress and shoes down there. A black bag was unzipped and opened on the floor below it, where she had pulled out her clothes for the heist (if you could it that). She was in the cleaners closet at the moment.

" _Oh was he? Details!"_ she heard Yuzuri say, playfully, wanting to get gossip. " _Its not like you, Yuki, to comment about the kissee, he **must** have been good. And to think he is just a security guard."_

Shirayuki rolled her eyes as she pulled a utility belt out of the bag, clipping it onto her hips.

"I think he's more than that. He seemed...dangerous and although he was only hired today, I feel like we're similar. I don't know," rambled Shirayuki, but she knew _why_ they were similar. "Anyway, I'm finished here. I'll see you at the safe."

" _Uh, you better hurry. He's awake already, I thought you said you kissed him!"_ came Yuzuri's panicked voice.

Shirayuki's eyes widened. _Fuck._

"I have to go then. I'm closing the mirror so we'll have to improvise from here," said Shirayuki quickly, throwing the black bag down the laundry chute and making a run down the hall.

The floor she was on was near the roof, it was where they had the hotel safe but according to their research, it was one of the only safes that the Wisteria Group kept a lot of _important_ items because it was hard to crack and also in an unsuspecting place.

No one would ever think they would keep such an item in their safe here because it was just a hotel and a good professional could easily break in. But the criminals after the chip would probably think they kept the chip in a safety deposit box or something. It as a good plan, until they arrived.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shirayuki pressed her ear against the safe door while her hand almost rubbed the surface like it was a cat, her eyes closed for a moment, taking in what she had ahead of her.

"Baby, baby, baby, don't worry, you'll be open in a minute," purred Shirayuki as she pulled out some equipment and started to crack the safe.

It was the best safe money could buy. Uncrackable the company believed.

Time wasn't on her side, but they hadn't had someone try to crack it that was forced to crack safes with threats to kill her closest friend or _other_ such measures, so it was going to be a piece of cake.

" _Shirayuki, that security guard is on his way up. I think Yuzuri is comprimised. The blonde security guard has her, Suzu I think. You have to make it fast,_ " she heard Ryuu say.

 _I'm working on it, kid,_ she thought. _Just a few seconds..._

Suddenly a very resounding click was heard and she turned the wheel with a big smile on her face.

Two minutes and she was already out of there. The real chip wasn't in there, that was for sure. So the whole time, they were bluffing. Did that mean someone else had it?

She walked down the hall. Most likely the security would go up the stairs, so she would take the lift. Besides, she had to get the fake chip off the lift.

"It wasn't in there Ryuu _,_ " she said quietly, watching each direction to make sure she wasn't snuck up on.

She heard Ryuu breath deeply through the ear piece. One of the lifts dinged, she quickly stopped it, opened the roof door on top of the lift and jumped up. Shirayuki grabbed it from the electrical tape Yuzuri had stuck it down with, jumped back down and fitted the door back on the roof of the elevator. She had a close look at the chip.

Well, at least they had _something_ , it was a really good fake. She threw the chain that the chip had been hanging on to the ground, started the lift again and walked out. Now she walked to another lift and waited.

She was pulling out the mirror to see if she could contact Yuzuri when the doors to the lift opened.

"Well, hello _Miss_ ," drawled a voice in front of her. He was pissed, she could see it in his eyes.

Her green orbs widened. She dropped the mirror and made a run for it.

Obi picked up the mirror and pocketed it before chasing after her. Strangely enough, he only just kept up with her. She was damned fast.

Shirayuki found the stairs but heard footsteps. No, security would be coming up any second. She knew she was on the west side of the building but she needed to be on the East and she would if she could make it to the other end of this hall and find a room closest to where she needed to be, she knew she could make it.

Rule 3: Think on the run, its the only way to ensure you'll escape. And run _fast_.

He was beginning to catch up with her.

"Miss!" yelled the security guard.

"How are you even standing?!" she exclaimed as they both ran, him trying to catch her and her trying to get away.

She heard him laugh from behind her. "Talent. But you're talented too, Miss, aren't you?" he yelled from behind her.

She snarled. "Bite me!"

"I will when I catch you, Miss."

Shirayuki narrowed her eyes.

 _Almost there_.

She didn't know if she could make it, to be honest, because she'd have to open the door on the first try.

Well there was only one way to find out.

She found the room she wanted and ran just a little faster, pulling out a key card that Ryuu had made.

Shirayuki ran for the door, slipped the card in, knowing that the footsteps behind her were closer. He was only a few metres away now.

 _Yes, green!_

She opened the door, fast and just caught a glimpse of determined auburn orbs before the door was shut behind her.

Shirayuki yelped in surprise as he started banging on it.

"This won't keep me out for long you know," he said sighing.

Shirayuki sighed. No, it wouldn't. But just enough for her to escape.

Suddenly the door was knocked down. Whoops, maybe not.

He walked in slowly, adjusting his sleeves, his eyes fixated on her with a curious smile. Who just kicks down a door anyway? Who the hell is he, Bruce Lee?

 _"Finally, caught you."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shirayuki rolled as she reached the other roof, leaping from the zip line. _That was **way** too close. _

_How did he recover so fast from my kiss venom?_ she wondered absently as she raced over to some air vent.

She opened the slitted cover and pulled out another black bag which had rope.

Shirayuki landed without a hitch on the ground at the back of the building. She unhooked the rope and left it dangling as she ran straight to the van where Ryuu had the door open ready for her to get in.

"What the hell, what happened to Yuzuri?!" exclaimed Shirayuki, she looked to Ryuu and he shook his head.

"That Suzu guy took her. They looked up your room from her and found out you two were staying together. That other security guy, how did he recover so fast?" said Ryuu, flabbergasted.

The driver began to drive, as Ryuu had instructed. They couldn't stay in the area too long.

"I _have_ to get her back."

Ryuu nodded. "I have a plan but it will mean we'll be back to square one. But what do you want more? Yuzuri or the chip?"

The red head put her palms to her face. "Yuzuri. We need Yuzuri back."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It wasn't _really_ a plan. In fact, she didn't know if they would let her go after this.

Shirayuki had no choice though, they had her and she needed her back. It wasn't a question. She walked up to a security camera and flashed the chip in her hands, without any of the guests noticing.

They were on her like flies at a buffet.

* * *

"You know, didn't think we'd meet again so soon."

He was padding her down now, his hands lingering too long on her buttocks. She glared at him. "If you want to feel me up, just say so."

Obi grinned. "Come now, we've had our fun, besides, you were the one that was touching before, I didn't initiate it."

His hands began to really grasp her breasts and then moved downward. "Jerk. That wasn't necessary!"

He laughed. "Wasn't it? I've known women to conceal things there, you know."

Shirayuki rolled her eyes. "You should see what I have in my vagina then," she said under her breath, causing his face to blush and then looked at her. _Was that an invitation?_

But her expression wasn't showing that she was.

"I need Yuzuri back, you can have your damned chip. Its not the real one anyway so like I give a damn."

Obi stopped his checks - he'd been finished five minutes ago anyway - and stood up to his full height, staring down at her with suspicion.

"You're well informed," said Obi, regarding her carefully. "Skilled. Where did you learn all that from?"

Shirayuki turned away from him. "I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Don't give me that shit, you cracked that safe in under five minutes and you didn't even break a sweat. I haven't seen skills like that since-"

Suddenly the door behind them opened. They had shoved her into what appeared to be some sort of interrogation room. She'd noticed straight away that things were not what they appeared in this hotel, they had to be working for the government.

The man that walked in had short silver hair and behind him a taller, muscly man and a woman with blonde hair, tied tightly into a bun. They looked to be people who didn't mess around so they were definitely government.

They closed the door behind them. Obi shoved Shirayuki into a chair, in front of a desk, and Zen sat opposite.

Mitsuhide and Kiki both leaned against the wall, opposite sides, and watched intently.

Zen's eyes watched her for a moment. "I'm guessing you know who I am, well-"

"I don't really care, I want my partner back. Here's the chip, take it. I don't care," she said, interrupting, throwing the chip on the table and letting it slide toward him.

She didn't have time for pleasantries, she needed to know Yuzuri was safe. "Where is she? What have you done to her?"

Zen's gaze looked to Obi, who stood behind Shirayuki and nodded.

"She's in our cells. She will be brought to trial and she will go to prison. That's how it is," said Zen with finality, his eyes boring into her soul.

Shirayuki began to panic. _No, no, no. This can't be happening..._

Her eyes fell to the table, deep in her thoughts and then they began to manifest and were coming out of her mouth before she could stop herself, but she was so damned scared. She was shaking.

Obi frowned, looking at her. What was her problem? Didn't she expect this?

"You don't know what you've done," she said, shaking, her voice low and almost breaking. "You can't send her there. You have your damned chip just take it and let me take her back!"

Zen pursed his lips. "She's a criminal, as well as you. Did you think it would end any other way? You are after the chip because you're _on_ it, weren't you?"

A laugh escaped her trembling lips and then her forest green orbs met Zen's face.

"I'm not on the chip but the person we have to escape _is_. If you put her in prison, he'll come for her. We stick together, we always have. I can't let you do this and so if you don't give her back to me, I will have to get her myself," she snarled angrily, her green orb like green fire.

And well, they should have cuffed her.

Suddenly the room went dark. Obi grabbed for her but only received air. The door was open and shut before they could blink and then suddenly the lights flickered back on.

Shirayuki was nowhere to be seen.

She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the layout. There was only one place Yuzuri could be.

 _"Don't forget, I can only give you small diversions, you'll have to be faster than you've ever been,"_ she remembered Ryuu saying.

It didn't take her long to find it, thank god for Ryuu. There were two men ahead of her, pulling out batons ready to take her down.

She closed her fists, she could do this. She just needed to get behind that door and then she was into the cell where Yuzuri was, she was sure of it.

They proceeded toward her, but she was fast. She couldn't attack them in anyway, no, that was against her code.

But she was the very best in evading attacks. She ran forward, determined.

She focused, watched their slow movements. He brought down the baton, she twirled and ducked, he hit the other man accidentally. They recovered quickly. One man lunged with the baton headed toward her. She could practically hear the surge of electricity flowing through it as she jumped, flipping over his head upside down and using her hand to right herself as it planted flat on the ground with her legs gracefully straight up in the air and then her feet her back on the ground in a crouching position.

Shirayuki had always been agile since dancing was her hobby but when they had _honed_ her abilities by _force_ , who wouldn't come out on top?

Her back was to the door now and the two men looked at her, confused, surprised and she used that. She opened the metal door quickly, using a card she had swiped from one of men as they'd attacked her and closed the door behind her.

Her green orbs focused on the back of her hand as she'd written down scribbled notes on how to change access to the door, courtesy of Ryuu. That was the first thing she took care of.

She was facing a cell now (one Wisteria Group took great measures to hide from the public) and her eyes widened in horror. Shirayuki was lost in her thoughts and not even the banging and yelled behind her on the door brought her out of her reverie.

"Yuzu..." she gasped, running to the jail doors.

She pulled out some tools from her belt, which she had swiped back after the 'power failure' earlier, and began to lock pick the door. A resounding click was heard and she yanked open the door quickly.

"Yuki," said the voice, broken with dried tears on her cheeks like she'd been crying for hours. "I-I can't see."

The red head pulled off the blind fold instantly.

The cuffs had been off ages ago, Yuzuri was good at that.

Shirayuki's slender arms clutched at Yuzuri's body tightly, for dear life, because she knew what they had done to her. It may have seemed protocol to _them_ but to Shirayuki, she knew it would make Yuzuri remember things that should be locked away forever.

Her blue orbs met Shirayuki's green ones and they shared a look that neither would forget.

"I-I'm so sorry, Yuzu-"

"The chip...I-"

"It doesn't matter. We stick together, remember? Always...no matter what. Damn the chip we can start again," said Shirayuki, her forehead meeting Yuzuri's.

Yuzuri gave a sad smile and shook her head. "That was our chance, Yuki. He'll come for us now. He always does. If Raj-"

Shirayuki put a finger to her lips and pointed to the corner of the bland room, outside of the cage. The camera followed their every move.

"Last time, he used me to get to you Yuki. What if they're under his influence?"

Shirayuki pursed her lips, remembering everything that had happened. "It doesn't matter."

The door burst open and cool blue eyes regarded them closely. The two women stiffened. Yuzuri clenched Shirayuki's hands tightly.

She was afraid, she was shivering. Their eyes closed tightly. _No more punishment, please...please!_

"This has turned into quite the situation, luckily for you, its to our advantage," said a cold voice, standing in front of the men who held Shirayuki before as well as over a dozen security guards.

* * *

Izana Wisteria had always been a man who took advantage where he could. He had watched the whole debacle from the get go but he left it in his brother's hands.

From the deceptive woman who was lathering Zen up to the woman who even deceived the best of the best - or so he was told.

He observed closely and re-watched footage from the security cameras. His blue orbs came closer and closer to the screen, watching her down drinks and drinks...of water.

That Nanaki wasn't even paying attention, his eyes were _elsewhere_.

He sighed, went to the employee files to find the barman's credentials.

 _Shuka Nezali_

His was file was pretty standard and to him it spelt FAKE.

And then she had cracked that safe like it was a walk in the park.

The hours passed and then she brought back the fake chip of her own accord.

She wasn't even there half an hour and someone had hacked into the building. She had a team of professionals.

And usually he would find joy in arresting these cretins so they would be locked up in prison, never to see daylight again. But, this girl and her peasant friends would probably be more useful under his payroll. Desperate times call for desperate measures and time was running out.

As far as the guests in the hotel knew, nothing was amiss. That also meant that anyone who came to try and get the chip (excluding the red head) wouldn't know that it had been taken already.

It was time to step in now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You are joking," gasped Yuzuri, now free standing against the wall in Izana Wisteria's office.

She turned to look at Shirayuki who had her eyes narrowed at Obi, who seemed to be smirking through Izana's whole explanatory ordeal.

"What's in it for you, exactly?" piped up Shirayuki, finally looking away from the very _annoying_ Obi.

"Well. Don't you think with your skill set, you could be setting you sights higher?" said Izana.

He was damned serious.

Yuzuri sighed. "I'm in-"

Shirayuki's eyes widened as her head snapped toward her friend. "Don't just say 'i'm in' you idiot. This is why we always get in these situations because you open your mouth and shit comes out!"

Yuzuri laughed, nodding. She knew she did that but she would never change. "I know but lets face it, I am saving time because eventually you'll give in and make a deal. I'm saving the dramatic back and forth crap."

The red head sighed. She had a point.

Its not like they had a choice. It was prison and therefore other darker things or this. At least if they were under Izana's employ, Raj couldn't get to them.

"I watched the footage of you with the guards before," interjected Zen, a thoughtful look upon his face. "Why didn't you just attack them, you had ample opportunity."

Shirayuki visibly stiffened at his words, Obi noticed it too. In fact, his eyes had been on her the entire time.

"Violence begets violence," she said quietly, auburn orbs studying her silently.

Yuzuri suddenly grabbed Shirayuki's hand and squeezed, their eyes meeting with an unknown sadness that only certain people could appreciate.

 _We know violence too well, we don't want to share what was given to us with anyone else._


	2. Chapter 2

**Darker Days**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 _"You belong to me, don't ever forget it," he spat._

 _"Yuzu..."_

 _"She's not dead yet, but she will be. Submit to me now and I'll let her go."_

 _Shirayuki sobbed and nodded. "I will submit. Just please, let her go."_

 _He leaned down, his breath on her ear as he leaned in. "We'll be having lots of fun, very soon."_

 _His voice made her sick. A noise was heard behind her so she turned, her eyes widened._

 _"You sick **bastard** ," exclaimed her saviors voice. _

_"Kakazu," she whispered and then two other familiar faces came into view. "Ryuu...Shuka!"_

 _And then a taller, older man came into view with a young blonde girl in his arms. Her blue orbs reached her with a small smile._

 _"We have to go," said Ryuu's soft voice, his arms around her as he helped her up. "Their defense system is down for now but we have to run."_

 _They were all heading for the door when she turned around once to glance at him, her face filled with rage and disgust._

 _Raj Shenazard, Tanbarun's Underworld King Pin and to Shirayuki - a disgusting_ pig.

 _Suddenly his eyes opened and he slowly started to look at her. His lips tucked into a smirk. "There's no where you can run where I won't find you, Red."_

 _She gasped in horror, her forest green eyes wide with fear. Ryuu turned to look as well, a little shocked to see him awake. "Trust me, you won't," said Ryuu's cold voice before urging Shirayuki's rigid form out the door._

Shirayuki awoke with a start, sitting up immediately in a cold sweat. She shook her head, reminding herself it was just one of her nightmares, nothing more. Her surroundings come into view slowly as she realised where she was.

The hotel room of the Wisteria Group, that's right. They'd made a deal. She looked beside her to see Yuzu, her blonde locks spread across the pillow and her body going up and down evenly from underneath the covers.

Shirayuki breathed a sigh of relief. She pulled the covers off and decided to go for a walk, to clear her head. As she put on slippers that were sitting beside her, complimentary of course from the hotel, she noticed an unusual presence on the couch a few metres from the bed. They were lying on it.

She frowned and walked over to inspect closer to find that it was one of Zen's 'agents'. She remembered Zen saying this person's name was Mitsuhide. Shirayuki sighed, not really impressed that he was there without her permission but she surmised it was because they weren't to be trusted, yet.

Shirayuki went to the wardrobe and pulled out a thin, silky night gown and pulled it over her head, as she was only in her underwear at the moment. She then pulled out a silk dressing gown and tied it around herself tightly.

She walked to the dresser next to her bedside, grabbed the swipe card and went out the door, closing it softly so as not to wake Yuzuri and the guard dog.

It was quiet on her floor, which was good. She then went to the stairs and walked up until she reached the roof. She closed the door behind her as she felt the wind on her face and caused her dressing gown to flutter.

Shirayuki walked toward the ledge which only just allowed her to see over the edge and rested her elbows on the ledge, with her chin resting on top. The view was spectacular from where she stood, the lights of Clarines really standing out and looking beautiful.

It was cold but she didn't mind because she was deep in her thoughts now.

She sighed and decided it would be nicer to dangle her legs off the edge. She stepped away from the ledge and kicked off her slippers. She backed away a few steps before rushing forward, using a foot to push her upward on the wall of the ledge while grabbing the top at the same time, causing her body to leap over the wall and land her butt on top.

Her legs dangled off the ledge and it felt nice to have the wind between her toes.

Now, what was she going to do? Ryuu was still out there, probably waiting for her to contact him. And there was Kazuki and Shuka too. She couldn't betray them which was why she still hadn't mentioned them to the special intelligence officers.

But she had a deal with them now and maybe bringing in the rest of their team was their best option. What if Raj got to them without being under the protection of the government?

"That's dangerous, you know," came a drawl from behind her.

Shirayuki let out an audible and frustrated groan. "Argh," she let out. "Can't leave me in peace, can you?"

She turned to see him walking up. She observed as he jumped, doing the same thing as she had earlier to get up on the ledge. Except he seemed to do it effortlessly.

 _Well, he is taller I guess,_ she thought offhandedly.

"Well, Miss, this was _my_ spot you know. I saw you jump up here from over there," he said, using a thumb to point behind him to the other side of the roof.

His auburn orbs danced with a curious glint. She knew he was going to ask her something.

"Before you ask, is it really something we should be talking about? Or would you rather finish what we started?" she said, giving him a mischievous grin and raising an eyebrow.

Obi's expression fell from his face and a blush came to his cheeks. "Well, if that's what you really want. _Except_ , if I fall unconscious here, I'll fall to my death so _no thanks_ ," he said in an annoyed tone.

Shirayuki's lips began to quiver and then all of a sudden she burst out laughing. Obi eyed her, clearly not pleased. "Its not _funny_ , Miss."

She couldn't remember the last time she actually, truly laughed. She looked back at Obi and she stopped laughing.

He had his feet dangling off the edge too, the same as hers, his hands either side his legs on the top of the ledge for balance.

"It wasn't personal, you know," she said softly. "If you really feel like you want to finish what we started though, without my kiss serum involved, all you have to do is ask."

She was smirking now but eyes were up looking at the stars.

"Why do you keep saying that?" he spluttered, incredulous that she was so forward.

Shirayuki looked downward but at nothing in particular, a sadness peeking through the mask she had learned to show. Something Obi knew enough about.

"That's what men want, don't they?"

The wind blew and her red locks, which were now out of the bun she had been wearing all day, behind her. It was longer than he'd thought and went to the middle of her back. He noticed a mark just to the back of her neck, near the hairline. It was a scar.

He decided to not touch on that subject which would just get awkward - however, he would soon, just not tonight.

"How did you know my name?" he asked suddenly.

"Ah yes, Obi. Nanaki doesn't really suit you," she said, avoiding the question as her eyes met his again.

Obi narrowed his eyes and moved his hand, stopping just next to hers on the ledge as he leaned closer toward her.

"Tell me."

Shirayuki pursed her lips. "I watched you fight once."

His eyes widened.

"You were younger then. You wouldn't have known or seen me but I was there because I was an orphan. You must have been from another orphanage but you know what they did, made kids fight for money if they were strong enough. The truth is, I didn't even want to be there but one of the other kids forced me to watch, trying to make me realise something."

He felt something, was it remorse? Or was it sadness...for her?

"What was it?"

Shirayuki paused and looked away. "About how things worked."

Obi frowned, not understanding and Shirayuki looked at him and saw his confusion. "I was the only one who refused. I said it was violent and that I was going to contact the head of the Orphanage."

"You know, I volunteered," he said sheepishly.

"Probably," she laughed. "You were strong though, you beat the other kid."

He nodded. "It made me who I am today, but I don't understand what your lesson was. Why did they make you watch?"

Shirayuki's smile faded. "He was organising the fights...the man who ran the orphanage. He was saying that it didn't matter what I did or said because I would never have enough power to change anything. And then I saw you beat your opponent quite easily. Everyone uproared and cheered but when you turned around, I saw your eyes and I guess I never forgot them."

Obi regarded her closely. "And so that's why you're a professional now, huh?"

She nodded. "I gave in I guess but I think Yuzu and I were lucky. We came out on top but not everyone did," she said, regret clear in her tone.

Shirayuki leaned forward and narrowed her eyes. "Don't take this conversation to mean that we're friends by the way. I'm just giving you your answer because I feel like I owe you for rendering you unconscious earlier, that's all. But hey, we all have weaknesses," she smiled playfully, goading him.

Obi narrowed his eyes to meet hers, their faces incredibly close now. "Weakness? I wouldn't call it weakness if the other party is enjoying it too-"

She gasped in exasperation and incredulity. "Shut up! I did _not_ enjoy it, thanks," she shrilled but her cheeks began to heat up as she remembered telling Yuzuri about how good a kisser he had been.

"Oh? Your eyes were closed and you were moaning. I think that means you enjoyed it. But don't worry, you're not alone in that assessment, trust me," he said with a cheeky smile.

Shirayuki was getting mad now. Who the hell did he think he was? She would show him. She leaned over and pressed her lips to his, his annoying smirk had now gone and then she pulled away.

"See? No enjoyment!" she exclaimed angrily, her green orbs burning with rage.

"There was no heart in that," he snapped, his annoyance reaching its limits. "You are the most annoying woman I've ever met and you have a temper that matches your hair colour!"

She groaned aloud at him, turned, facing straight and then back flipped off the ledge. Her hands landed on the pavement of the roof with her legs in the air and flipped down with her feet on the ground as she regarded Obi cautiously. Their 'conversation' wasn't over, she knew that.

"We're not done, _Shirayuki_ ," he growled as he himself turned and got off the ledge and landed on the ground.

"Oh _honey_ , we are _so_ done," she said venomously. She turned and walked off when he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him.

His lips crushed hers but she automatically closed her eyes and let him. A hand ran through her soft, red locks and she felt one of his strong arms wrap around her lower back. She reached up and put a hand through his hair and snaked to the back of his head to push him closer. She was about to deepen the kiss when he pulled away.

He looked down at her, removing his hand from her lower back, with a smirk on his face. "Now we're even, Miss. Glad to see you _didn't_ enjoy that."

All she heard was the sound of laughter from behind her as she ran off, down the stairs and back to her room, cursing Obi under her breath the whole way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"We know you have other accomplices and we want you to bring them in," said Zen, looking at both Yuzuri and Shirayuki sternly.

He'd come in, early in the morning, woke Mitsuhide up animatedly which then in turn woke _them_ up. He'd then sat on their couch - well it was really his, technically - and was straight to business.

Not that she cared but they hadn't even showered or anything. Hell, there was still sleep in her eyes. Plus, she hadn't gotten much shut eye anyway because of the auburn eyed bastard that was eying her from across the room.

Suzu, his partner, was whispering to him but he hadn't taken his eyes off her.

Yuzuri looked at Shirayuki, causing her to turn and nod.

"Look, why do you need them? You have us, you don't need anyone else-"

"No offence, Miss, but you weren't the one who hacked into the hotel's systems like it was child's play," said Obi, piping up suddenly.

Shirayuki clenched her fists and felt Yuzuri grab her arm and squeeze. "Yuki, maybe it would be safer."

The red head nodded. Ah hell.

"Well, do you think he's gonna yell at you? No, he'll yell at me," said Shirayuki, causing Yuzuri's eyes to widen and then shuddered at the thought.

Zen frowned, meeting Shirayuki's eyes. "Hello? Government here!" he said with his palm up in the air. "I think someone yelling at you is a better alternative to say...prison?!"

Shirayuki narrowed her eyes. "You don't know Ryuu. He makes people _cry_ and just with his gaze alone!"

Yuzuri paled at the thought.

"Fine-"

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door.

All six heads turned to the door. Obi noticed Zen nod at him and so he walked to the door, looking through the peep hole and turned with a confused look on his face.

"Ah...its a boy?" he said blankly, rubbing the back of his head, as he turned to face the people behind him.

Shirayuki's eyes widened, getting up from her spot on the couch and racing to the door. Before she opened it, she looked up at Obi and then to the others.

"Just...be _cool_ Yuki, I'm rootin' for ya!" said Yuzuri grinning with both her thumbs up.

Shirayuki just made a sad face, turned and opened the door.

"Oh Ryuu," she smiled but then he barged into the room, moving past her roughly.

"Don't," he said coldly as his purple orbs met hers. Her eyes widened. "Its been over twelve hours!"

He looked around the room, not really surprised to see the agents and the hired guards there. "And you've already made a deal with these idiots?"

The room was silent. Zen looked at the boy and now realised what they had meant earlier, he was scary. At first glance, he looked to be a normal teenager, smart looking, cool and level headed but he seemed to hold authority over them.

"R-Ryuu, I'm sorry. It's my fault," began Shirayuki, closing the door (ignoring Obi's eyes yet again) and dashed over to Ryuu who took her place on the couch to scrutinize everyone.

He looked at her as she bent on her knees next to his chair and he sighed. "Explain then."

Obi went back to his position next to Suzu at the wall opposite and observed how the confident woman from last night was reduced to this fumbling mess, full of apologies and remorse. Was this boy her brother?

She explained exactly what happened yesterday with the mission after she had left him in the van to rescue Yuzuri.

"He-he'll come if we don't make a deal, well he'll come anyway, but it will be better for all of us if we co-operate with them, don't you think Ryuu?"

Ryuu pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and nodded once. "While you were having fun on the rooftop last night, I spotted you by the way," began Ryuu, his gaze falling to Shirayuki's flushed, wide eyed face and then to Obi's equally surprised face. "I realised that perhaps this is our only option now. Raj isn't patient, he'll make a move soon but if we're under the protection of the Government for this mission when he does, that will be the end of him. I've sent you all electronic files on what we have on Raj Shenazard, his contacts, affiliations, his allies and his goals."

Zen frowned and checked his phone to find an email from one Corky Trope. The others checked too, everyone had gotten a file, except for Yuzuri and Shirayuki.

"Corky?" laughed Suzu and Obi sported an amused smile, looking at his phone.

Zen and Mitsuhide exchanged glances with a smile. "How did you...I don't want to know."

"I also included our files because you'll end up finding out about us anyway," said Ryuu before his gaze went to Shirayuki and there was almost a softness to it this time.

Obi watched their exchange closely.

"I won't do it again, I promise," she said, grabbing one of his hands and squeezing it.

Ryuu nodded. "I was... _worried_."

He didn't elaborate further, due to their company and then he looked to Yuzuri. "I'm glad you're okay, the cuffs wouldn't have helped."

The blonde smiled sadly and shook her head.

"Oh, and don't bother to trace the email or the IP it came from because you won't find anything and I doubt your idiot analysts could figure it out either because I'm on their most wanted list."

Zen's eyes widened.

Mitsuhide raised an eye brow at the boy, who in turn met his gaze. "I'm not telling you my user, you can figure that out all on your own."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He stared at the footage and smiled. "My beautiful red minx," he said with a fond look in his eye.

Sakaki frowned. The guard and confidante of one Raj Shenazard wondered when his obsession with this common orphan girl would end. They had business to deal with but every spare moment, Raj was looking at photos or watching footage of Shirayuki - a girl who caught his eye at an underground smack down fight.

"Sir, I think you should stop. She won't fall for the same trick-"

"I know that Sakaki! But she'll be hanging around the Wistalia Hotel until she finds the chip, plus, killing two birds with one stone is something you would like, right? It has detailed information about me on that thing so if we get it first, she'll have to beg me for it."

Sakaki mulled over it for a moment, the young criminal lord was right.

"Lets set off then. I'll inform your father?"

"Do that then. I don't care because I'm bringing her back here and I'm gonna chain her to my bed this time."

Sakaki shuddered at the thought and nodded, opening his phone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"He's probably on his way here," said Ryuu as they sat in what appeared to be some sort of conference room.

Across from Zen, Suzu, Obi, Kiki and Mitsuhide sat Shirayuki, Yuzuri, Kazuki, Itoya, Ryuu and Shuka.

Obi eyed Shuka for the longest time before the said young man rolled his eyes. "Got something to say, pretty boy?"

Obi blanched. "Seriously? That's the pot calling the kettle black-"

"I didn't spike your drink, if that's what you're wondering," snapped Shuka, his hazel eyes narrowed toward the older man.

"No, but you didn't give Shirayuki vodka's though, right?"

Shuka smirked and nodded. "Lets lay it all out, asshole, the only reason she put her lips on yours was because she _had_ to."

Obi raised an eyebrow at the kid's outburst, jealousy was written all over him.

Shirayuki sighed. " _Shuka_ ," she tutted and he looked to her and nodded.

"Sorry, Yuki," he apologised as his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

Zen cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes at Obi and then to Shuka. "Are you done?"

"Not really but continue, Sir," said Obi with an amused smile.

" _I'm gonna get it on with that Yuzuri chick_ ," whispered Suzu in Obi's ear.

Mitsuhide and Kiki eyed Suzu suspiciously from their position closest to Zen but didn't say anything.

Obi sighed. " _If you get us fired, I'm really gonna hit you,_ " he whispered back.

Suzu frowned. " _Is that cos of the red-haired piece you're trying to bang?"_

Suddenly a banging noise was heard throughout the room and Suzu leaned down, rubbing his foot, and as everyone looked to Obi and Suzu for an explanation, Obi simply gave them all a confused look.

"I heard word that Raj Shenazard is coming to town and a couple of other notable people, so you got their attention," said Zen, resting his hands on the edge of the table at the front of the room, leaning over, collecting his thoughts.

Shirayuki grabbed Yuzuri's hand.

"What I want to know from you is, why are you trying to take him down?"

His eyes pierced into Shirayuki's because he was mainly asking her.

"Does it matter?" snapped Ryuu. "We're helping you, isn't that enough?"

"I-its okay, I'll tell them. They'll find out anyway," said Shirayuki quietly.

Yuzuri squeezed her hand in support.

She took a breath.

"You've all read my file, correct?" She looked around the room and they nodded until she rested on Obi's face.

Its like he recognised her or acknowledged her, she wasn't sure.

"I was an orphan and to people know know-" she began her eyes flitting to Obi's once again. "-how orphanages work, there is an underground criminal ring who control them. They use the orphanages to scout out young kids to mould them to become professional criminals. Depending on the ophanage, depends on which skill you'll acquire. For me, it was a professional thief...and for Yuzu too. Ryuu it was hacking. For Shuka it was grifting, for Itoya it was...well, professional murder one could say I guess."

Obi's fists clenched at those words. It had been the same for him and Suzu too. In fact, he recognised Itoya very well, they had been acquaintances once but Itoya was older than him so he wasn't in the same circle.

"And that's how you all met?" asked Kiki, intrigued to hear Shirayuki's story.

She nodded. "They used to hold underground fights every month which involved all the orphanages in the area to get money from rich criminals to fund their training regimes for the kids. I was at a fight, serving drinks and stealing wallets, it was probably five or six years ago. Raj Shenazard was there and took a liking to me. I told him to shove off but he persisted. And so I think you understand where I'm going with this."

"I see," nodded Zen.

"Look, he...I guess, he-"

"The bastard almost raped her, okay? He took her that night. We all knew of each other because when you become good at something, it's common courtesy to know your enemies. Yuzu came to me to try and figure out where she was. Yuki and I were already acquaintances and I hated Raj so I helped. I knew Itoya and Kazuki through my work and they agreed to help too and Shuka knew the situation because he witnessed it and he knew Yuki too. In other words, we got her back but he wasn't done."

Obi kept calm through the whole explanation but now he understood her comment from last night. Maybe she hated men, after what Raj had tried to do. He'd had it hard too, why didn't they ask him to help? Or maybe him and Suzu had left by then, it all was a blur now since he'd been trying to push that side of his life away.

"We didn't find her straight away though," piped up Itoya, his deep voice booming around the room.

All eyes were on him now and Shirayuki was shocked he spoke. "As a result, they took Yuzuri too. Raj wanted a bargaining chip so she would give in and let him have her... _wholly_. I killed many people the night we saved them and not one was a contract."

His last sentence spoke volumes to Obi, as a former contract killer himself, he knew that he never would kill anyone unless he was being paid to do so. But _maybe_...maybe he would for someone he loved.

"He won't stop until he has her," spat Kazuki, sickened just by talking about the man who took them. His eyes were raging and he shook his head. "We just want that bastard either dead or locked away forever. Locked away would be better so then he'd know what Yuzuri went through, if even just a little bit. People like him deserve torture like that because they think they can take things by force, like, they're owed or somethin'."

The agents nodded in agreement, well, that is why they were doing this too.

"Don't forget, we also want the others, not just Raj Shenazard," said Mitsuhide with a sigh. "And your agreement with us is for your help with the others that take the bait too."

Shirayuki and the others nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shirayuki had often wondered how her father could just leave her to go off and do what ever he was doing. She knew he was alive and yet, he subjected her to this shitty life.

Her legs dangled off the ledge and she leaned back, her hands behind her on the ledge, holding her up. Her green orbs fixated on the stars and she pondered about their situation, how could she not?

She wondered if at the end of this, whether they would give them time in prison or not. She had to figure out a way to keep them from that fate.

"Thought I'd find you up here."

She knew it was Obi. "Now I know why you like it up here."

Shirayuki sighed as he sat himself beside her again. "We've both had shitty lives, I'm guessing, at least yours wasn't dug up and thrown around the room like a spectacle."

Obi let out a breath. "It wasn't...I mean I knew there was something familiar about you. The way you moved, the skills...I knew you had to be from one of the orphanages."

The red head looked to him and then he met her gaze. Their expressions didn't show much - both each had a mask they had learned to show everyone.

"You know, when I watched you fight that day, I wished I were as strong as you so I could get Yuzu and I out of there. And when you didn't turn up to the next fight, I knew...I _knew_ you had done exactly what I wished that I could have done."

And then the mask was gone as the tears streamed down her face silently. She never sobbed and she never would but that didn't mean she didn't cry.

Obi stared at her. He felt what she felt because he'd been there but he had gotten out much sooner than her, obviously. He'd never known anyone to notice him really, back then, but it seemed Shirayuki _had_.

"If I'd known, I would have helped too."

Shirayuki laughed. "Please...I love the way you lie, Obi. Could you just...lie to me a little longer?"

Obi's eyes widened slightly as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

They'd found themselves in a random room on a floor closest to the roof. She'd easily broken in.

She kissed him with such urgency and although usually he would have stopped by now, he couldn't. Shirayuki was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, plus her past was similar to his and he liked her.

Plus, since yesterday, he'd wanted to finish what they'd started and since she was offering, he wasn't going to refuse.

Her night gown was on the ground, his track pants gone and was now shirtless and they were on the bed. Their hands moving over each other's body, everywhere they could reach without their lips leaving each other.

She gripped his back, her nails gliding down pleasurably as he entered her core.

Shirayuki screamed and he couldn't help but let out a loud groan. She was tight and it felt so good for him and he had a feeling she felt it too.

God, he wanted her and it was as he was thrusting in and out of her that he realised this was even more euphoric than he imagined.

Her hair was fanned out around the pillow and her face was flushed red. Her legs wrapped around his hips, linked together and he could see she was trying to hold back her moans.

He slid all the way out and then forcibly thrusted back in hard, causing her to scream, her legs gripping his body tighter and it drove him crazy between her moans, the way her face was contorted with pleasure, to her soft white skin and her apple red hair. He did it again and again and he felt his peak coming.

"Fuck," she let out as he crashed his lips to hers suddenly, his hands were roaming around her breasts and it made her shudder and moan all the more.

He was almost at his limit and his thrusts got faster and harder until he couldn't hold it anymore.

"God...fuck...uh," he yelled as he felt it all rush through him and into Shirayuki.

He collapsed on top of her and fell to her side, his breath was labored as his chest moved up and down, covered with beads of sweat. As he caught his breath, she rolled over, laying her leg over his with her arm up on his chest.

He pulled her closer to him, resting his arm around her upper back. Usually he'd be dressing himself and leaving but this time, he just didn't want to.

She angled her head up a bit to catch his gaze and she gave him a small smile. "Thank you for tonight. Could we just...lay here a bit longer?"

He nodded, placing a kiss on her head to which she reacted by sighing in relief.


	3. Chapter 3

**Darker Days**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

She sat in the room, next to Yuzuri, on the couch. Yuzuri flicked through the channels on the television but wasn't really that interested in it.

Itoya sat in a chair in the corner in front of a desk with his knives lined on top of it. He was polishing the knives now that he had sharpened them, the water on stone sitting vacantly to the side of the desk.

Ryuu lay on the bed on his stomach, a laptop in front of him with his legs pointed toward the bed head. He was typing furiously, his purple orbs focused on his work.

Shuka was lying on Yuzuri's bed, underneath the covers, seemingly taking a nap. They were all silently going about their business, comfortably in each other's presence.

Until Kazuki came out of the bathroom and rolled his eyes at Shuka. "Seriously? Its like midday and he's napping?!" he said in annoyance as the blonde walked across the room and sat next to Shirayuki on the couch, with a huff.

The red head laughed softly in amusement. "You're just jealous because he can sleep anywhere and anytime."

Kazuki snorted and folded his arms over his chest and then his eyes focused on the television.

"Are you actually gonna choose a station or what?"

The channels stopped on one station for a moment and then Yuzuri's head leaned around from Shirayuki and she glared. "What was that, shrimp?" shrilled Yuzuri with narrowed eyes.

Kazuki's eyes widened. "Say that again, bimbo, I dare you!"

Shirayuki sighed. Itoya looked away from his knives to look over at the two blondes that _always_ seemed to be fighting and then he himself sighed.

"Why are you here again, shrimp?"

"Because you got your bony ass captured again!"

Yuzuri's high pitch gasp was heard through out the room.

"Why you little shit..."

"I'm sorry, little girls should be seen, not heard."

"Oh my god, I'm gonna kill him! Hold me back, Yuki, cos I'm gonna kill him!"

And then she laughed. She just genuinely laughed because even though they fought like brother and sister, Shirayuki just _knew_ that they really cared about each other and their fights just made her realise how lucky they were to have each other. All of them together.

Forever...well, that was her hope but she knew it wouldn't turn out that way. So she had to take in these small moments because nothing lasted. Not for them.

The two blondes looked at each other and then at Shirayuki's joyful face and they couldn't help but smile a little.

"What's wrong with you?" snapped Kazuki suddenly, looking away from her before she saw him smile at her like that. "You're being an idiot."

Yuzuri snaked her arm into Shirayuki's and laid her head against her shoulder.

"I think we should address the elephant in the room, whilst we're all here and _they're_ not," spoke Ryuu's even voice from the bed.

He was still typing away and didn't look up but the others all looked over to him (except for Shuka).

"Which elephant?" asked Itoya, his deep voice echoing through the room.

He picked up another kunai and began to rub it with a cloth but his eyes were on Ryuu.

"Whaddya mean, Itoya?" asked Kazuki with a frown. "The rapist, who is meant to be here any minute or the fact that now that we're under _their_ watchful eye? And don't even get me started on that gold eyed demon..."

The last part of Kazuki's statement caught Shirayuki's attention.

"He's been watching Yuki an awful lot and lets not forget...he was trained with Itoya, so we know he's got some mad skills. We won't be able to pull the wool over his eyes, no way," said Kazuki, his gaze turning back to Shirayuki and then over to Itoya.

Itoya nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I don't like how he looks at her either," spoke the young voice of Shuka from the bed. He turned, stretched and sat up in the bed, his eyes looking fondly over at Shirayuki.

Shirayuki felt a little shy under everyone's gaze and her cheeks heated up.

"What? Don't worry, I'll be fine-"

"That's what you said the night that Raj, the disgusting asshole, took you away!" exclaimed Yuzuri, pulling away from Shirayuki to stare at her with incredulity. "He's clearly got a thing for you!"

Shirayuki sighed. Well, it was going to be harder and harder to keep her _little secret,_ but, she'd try for as long as she could.

"Well, none of that matters. What we need to focus on is how we will aid the government because Agent Rouen said that we aren't just helping in the capture of Raj," she said, deflecting away from Obi.

The others nodded.

"Well, lets focus on one group at a time," said Ryuu's calculative voice from across the other side of the room. "Looks like I've spotted Shenazard's assistant, Sakaki. He's downstairs."

Shirayuki kicked herself, mentally, for just sitting around watching TV idly. She needed to get to her apartment because her herbalist tools were there and she needed more serum, plus a few other items.

"Can you keep them busy for a while? I have to get to my apartment," she said as she stood and stretched.

She had black leggings and a loose fitting white and grey striped, long sleeve shirt on which was casual but part of her back was exposed and was tied loosely at the back of her neck.

She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out some high heeled ankle boots and pulled them on and then Itoya was suddenly standing beside her, his eyes regarding her with worry - even though he tried to hide it.

But it seemed his mask wasn't as good as it had been before he'd met them.

"You can't go alone."

With this, Ryuu gave his approval, much to Kazuki and Shuka's annoyance.

"But be quick," said Ryuu, his orbs finally looking at her.

"Wait! Can you grab me a thong while you're there?"

Shirayuki frowned and looked over at the blonde, still on the couch.

"Never know when a cute boy will take my fancy," purred Yuzuri, causing Shirayuki to roll her eyes and leave without another word.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zen hated the waiting game but in their line of work, sometimes it was all they could do.

He sat at his desk, Mitsuhide and Kiki both at his side, making sure he was doing his paperwork.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and one of their security guards spoke, announcing someone's arrival.

"Come in," said Zen's cool voice an then the doors opened to reveal the teen who none of them could work out what his IQ was - only that it was above theirs.

"Little Ryuu," said Kiki with a nod and a small smile, the others following suit.

He didn't acknowledge them and went straight into why he had come downstairs.

"You're awfully calm, considering Shenazard's assistant is in your foyer."

Zen looked up with a frown and then looked to Mitsuhide and then to Kiki before his eyes landed on Ryuu with confusion. "Uh, security would have said-"

"Don't be a fool. Those dimwits couldn't guard a playground, let alone a Wistaria hotel, so my advice to you is to organise for O-Nanaki and Suzu the sleaze to take over in all security matters."

The silver haired agent narrowed his eyes at the boy, however, he couldn't help but find his words to be accurate. He knew that some of his personnel weren't exactly the best but they had done the job so far.

However, perhaps in this instance and situation called for more drastic measures and more competent security.

"I'll take it on board. How did you find out?"

"I hacked into the security feed. Yet again, more child's play. And in the next minute, Nanaki and Suzu will probably come in, confirming my findings."

Ryuu's cool dark orbs regarded Zen and he couldn't help but wonder how such a decorated agent such as Zen Wistaria had put so many criminals behind bars.

The doors opened again to reveal Obi and Suzu. The blonde looked to Ryuu and rolled his eyes.

"Guess you already know then," said Suzu with a sigh.

Obi looked at the young boy too and it seemed that his reputation did precede him, after all, 'little Ryuu', was indeed the infamous _Olin Maris_. He was in the top five most wanted expert programmers or in layman terms 'hackers' - in the world.

Obi then looked to Zen because the silver haired man had been staring at him since he walked in the door.

"As you know, I hired you for security of the chip, however...things have since escalated and I need you to perform security for the whole hotel. For the duration of the job," explained Zen, his eyes then met Suzu's.

They both nodded. "That's fine, but it'll cost you, boss."

Obi nodded in agreement. "I'm guessing that's because Little Ryuu is the one who informed you firstly about the arrival of Sakaki, right?"

Zen nodded. "I will pay you double. Get Shirayuki down here too, and the others. We need to work out how we should proceed-"

"No."

All eyes focused on the young hacker; some surprised, some confused but Zen was annoyed.

"And why not?" snapped the agent.

Ryuu sighed. "If I tell you will you all please not call me Little Ryuu?"

Kiki smirked and Mitsuhide laughed.

"She's...indisposed at the moment," he said, hesitantly and then he turned his head slightly to see Obi's reaction.

The boy didn't like what he saw.

"Indisposed? What the hell does that mean? If she isn't down here by-"

Ryuu's jaw tightened as his eyes narrowed at Obi. "She's not here."

Obi looked away; the look of concern he'd showed for merely half a second was gone, replaced with the mask of indifference once again.

"Well where is she? She can't just leave when she pleases," snapped Zen, not that he cared as much as he sounded, except that he knew there were people out there after her. "Shenazard hasn't been spotted here-"

"No but Itoya is with her. She needs more of her supplies and some gear, she'll be back soon."

Zen clenched his fists, his eyes furious when a hand was on his shoulder. He looked up at Mitsuhide's reassuring smile. "Why don't we send one of them?"

He nodded to Obi and Suzu, his eyes on Obi though.

Ryuu snapped his gaze toward Zen once more and shook his head. "Itoya is _more_ than enough. Shirayuki wouldn't want outsiders knowing where one of her hideouts are-"

"Its not up to you _or_ her. You work for the Government now, you don't get to choose to live a private life anymore and if that's what you wanted, perhaps you should have chosen a different line of work," snapped Zen, knowing that they didn't really _choose_ this life but, hey, he was pissed off.

"I'll go," said Obi, diverting the conversation back to him.

The boy turned and looked up at Obi. He didn't know if he could trust the guy yet, despite knowing that he was from an orphanage too. He'd been out of the game a while so who was to say that Obi could even handle himself half as well as Itoya?

But then again, he could be wrong in that assumption. Just because Obi and Suzu had legitimized their work, didn't mean they weren't as skilled.

"Itoya will be enough but if you insist. I've sent you the address," said Ryuu, walking past Obi. "I'll get the others."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Obi knew what it was like to be without his 'toys' on a mission, so he understood Shirayuki's need to go and get supplies. He always felt naked without his knives hidden somewhere on his person, but Obi was different because he could handle himself on his own.

The little Miss couldn't. She was nimble and skilled at what she did but she was no fighter and yes she had outsmarted those guards Wistaria had hired.

But lets face it, those idiots had next to no experience and if anything, they were security guards and had no proper combat training.

So why did he feel a _little_ miffed that the red head had gone out on her own?

His golden eyes looked up at the building he was standing in front of. He eyed his phone, wondering if he had the right address. He looked back at the ragged building and wouldn't be surprised if there was a drug den in there. The building was old, haggard and the paint was stripping off the outside.

The front door had graffiti on the front and if that alone didn't show how dodgy this place was, he didn't know what would. He shrugged to himself because he couldn't complain or judge since he had stayed in less desirable places too (many times) and decided to go around the back of the building instead.

Obi was used to scaling walls but the fire escape was what he was aiming for this time. He rarely went into buildings using the front door, although, he'd done that a lot lately with this new security gig.

He noticed half of the ladder than been broken off, so he ran, used the wall as leverage with his foot to launch himself at the ladder, grabbing a rung with his hands. He dangled for a moment before climbing his way up with ease.

Then it was a simple matter to climb the stairs for five floors.

Obi reached his destination after about ten minutes and looked through the window. He spotted red hair and also silver hair and glaring eyes.

"Hiya," he said, waving at them from the outside.

Shirayuki seemed surprised and Itoya seemed less than impressed but ended up opening the window and letting him inside anyway.

"H-How did you get up there?" Shirayuki had asked when he dropped inside from the window sill gracefully.

His golden orbs met hers and a smirk shaped his lips. "How did you manage to zip line with my belt across two buildings?" he countered. "And by the way, you still haven't replaced that, either."

Her eyes narrowed and she huffed, a small tint of red blushing her cheeks in indignation.

"I-I will...when this is all over. Unless you _desperately_ need it right now?" she asked snippily, a hand on her hip.

Obi laughed. "I was joking, Miss."

She huffed and then went back to rummaging through her herbs which sat in pots along the floor of what Obi believed _could_ have been a lounge room.

"So this is where you make that stuff...your 'kiss serum'," he said, his eyes scanning the room to find that he could almost imagine Shirayuki living here.

Over in a corner was a small cot which he assumed she used because it was disheveled and unmade. There was no couch or television, only books which sat in piles on the floor and an open desk in the middle of the room with vials and medical equipment on top. One section of the desk was cordoned off and had excess bits of plant life - he assumed that was where she cut the herbs up and to the back of that section was a mortar and pestle.

On the other side of the room was a closet with a few black leotards, some skimpy dresses and heels. And then next to the closet was a dresser where some makeup sat and a few pieces of cheap jewellery.

"Are you done gawking at my stuff?" she snapped and then he jerked his head back toward her where she was stuffing plants into snap lock bags, placing them into a pocket at the front of the back pack. She also packed up some equipment, vials and the mortar and pestle. "And yes, I made some of that serum here. Not that its _your_ business."

Obi laughed. "You made it my business when you kissed me with it. Powerful stuff, but unfortunately it doesn't work that well on me," he said and as she looked up at him curiously, he winked back at her.

Shirayuki narrowed her eyes. "And why is that exactly?"

The former contract killer put an index finger to his nose with a cheeky grin. "Well, Miss, maybe I'm just used to poisons...or maybe you concocted it wrong-"

"As if-"

"Shirayuki, we should hurry. Ignore him, he's an imbecile," said Itoya evenly, as he looked away from Shirayuki to glare over at Obi.

"I resent that...Itoya, was it?"

The taller man continued to glare. "You know damn well-" he began but stopped when he heard footsteps down the hall.

Obi was also on alert and the playful expression he'd displayed moments ago had vanished. He looked to Itoya who nodded and they both crept soundlessly to the door.

Shirayuki looked at them with panic in her eyes. Obi caught her worried gaze and placed an index finger to his lips to silence her as she had opened her mouth to ask what was going on.

She nodded but continued to quietly pack her things. She had to wrap her glass vials and beakers in something soft, which were socks at the moment that she had grabbed from her closet earlier.

She'd packed all the herbs she could manage and her equipment but now she needed bandages, just in case.

The red head watched as the boys leaned either side the door, listening as the footsteps seemed to disappear down the hall.

Just as she found the bandages, she heard a voice from the other side of the door. The two contract killers heard it too.

 _"Is this it?"_

 _"Yes."_

She recognised the voice, it was an old lady who lived a few doors down. Sometimes she would see her when she visited this room on occasion and said a polite 'hello' as she walked by but she didn't think she'd seen her today.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Then some loud footsteps were heard, coming closer from down the hall, followed by another set of footsteps. It seemed there were three, Obi surmised.

 _"If you're in there girl, you better open the door."_

Her eyes widened and she stilled. She looked toward Itoya who shook his head.

 _"Kick it in."_

Suddenly Obi and Itoya moved away from the door quickly as it was forced open, off its hinges, and fell to the ground with a large thud.

A man walked into the room and on top of the door, holding a hunting knife. He eyed the two men in front of him as he adjusted the cuff's of his expensive looking suit and smiled.

"I thought I might find you here, girl," he said coldly as his gaze finally fell on Shirayuki who was crouched over her back pack.

Her eyes widened in pure fear because she recognised that man. It was one of the men Raj had hired and he had been there the day she had escaped.

The man had short, blond hair, blue eyes and was as tall as Obi but she frowned when she noticed a scar on his cheek. That hadn't been there before.

Itoya recognised him too.

"Round two, Itoya?"

The grey haired contract killer narrowed his eyes in disgust. "How did you escape death, filth?"

"Now, now. I'm only here for the girl, nothing more," he said as two other men came into the room behind him. "You can't take on all of us."

"Are you sure about that?" spoke up Obi who took off his suit jacket, pulled out the knives that had been tucked underneath the sides of his jacket and began to roll up his sleeves with a knife in each hand.

The blonde regarded Obi carefully because his auburn, cat-like eyes were piercing into his soul dangerously.

"You're a dead man walking, as far as I'm concerned," spat Obi.

And then the fighting broke out. The blonde man launched himself at Itoya, swinging his hunting knife toward his throat but Itoya leaned back easily dodging it and swiftly kicked him in the gut.

One of the men launched at Obi and it was then that Shirayuki observed Obi's talents now. The man swung a knife at Obi too but he blocked and forced the blade away with his own quickly before turning, lowering his body and slashing the man with a clean slice to his stomach.

The man screamed in pain as blood splattered and he landed on the ground, grasping his stomach. Shirayuki knew that it was too late for him though because there was too much blood and soon he would bleed out and die.

"Gaia!" screamed the other man who lunged at Obi in anger. "You'll pay for that, scum!"

Obi didn't respond. This man seemed to be better skilled than the last. Each of them parried attacks and neither being able to land a hit or slash.

"You could have walked away from this, but you're fucked now you've killed one of us. You should have let us have her and you could have lived!" screamed the man who was slashing toward Obi with his knife.

Shirayuki noticed how easily Obi dodged. He was nimble on his feet, could easily block and then counter-attack. Obi had landed a few shallow slices to his assailant's shin and then elbow. He gasped in pain but the man looked determined.

He knew that Obi was too fast and too skilled for him but even so he kept fighting. The man looked to his side for a second and grabbed a left over beaker and smashed it into Obi's arm as he blocked.

Shirayuki gasped, watching as the glass smashed and noticed how his arm was bleeding now.

She expected him to yell in pain but he didn't even flinch, in fact, it just made him angrier. He slashed forward with his knives which his opponent dodged but then he dropped to the floor and sweeped his legs from under him.

Obi then grabbed the man and threw him across the room. He landed against the wall unceremoniously, crushing the plaster surrounding the frame and became motionless.

Shirayuki's eyes widened in awe. Was he really that strong? He'd dispatched those men in no time at all and Itoya was still fighting the other one. Although, she knew the blonde man was much more skilled than the other two.

"Itoya!" exclaimed Obi urgently.

"I _know_. You got the easy ones, brat!" yelled Itoya as he dodged the hunting knife but as his arm went past him he grabbed it, wrenched the wrist back and an audible snap was heard.

The blonde man screamed in pain but then Itoya turned and expertly hit him with a back round house kick to the face which sent the blonde man flying back out the door and into the hall.

Itoya looked over to Obi who was watching him in appreciation, noticing the man on the ground and then the man at the back of the room - one dead, the other unconscious.

He smiled. "I didn't expect any less."

Obi nodded with a small smile of his own and then turned to Shirayuki who was now on her feet with her backpack now over her shoulders.

"We should go quickly then," she said quietly, her hooded eyes on the man on the ground, lifeless.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I have a lot of secrets on that chip, you know," snapped Raj as he looked over at his attendant. "And why did you insist that I stay at a different hotel, Sakaki, while you get to roam freely over at the Wistaria Hotel?"

The older man pursed his lips. "Because you don't know who might be watching. I haven't heard back from Riku, Gaia and Rikon-"

"What?!" growled Raj angrily as he threw some grapes into his mouth and chewed on them while staring at Sakaki with a sour look on his face.

He sat in a lounge chair on his balcony from the top floor of a hotel across from where the chip was supposedly going to be, eating grapes, with his legs stretched out in front of him. The chip was supposed to auctioned off soon on the black market.

An auction that was going to be happening very soon.

"While I'm bidding, I want you to make sure that Red is in my hands."

Sakaki nodded. "I will Sir but if you don't get that chip, your father will get involved..."

"I'm well aware-"

"With or without that girl, you need that chip."

Raj narrowed his eyes up at Sakaki, who was leaning against the balcony balustrade, regarding his boss.

" _No_ , Sakaki, she won't get away this time...did father-"

"Not yet, he hasn't said anything but he finds your obsession with this orphan girl to be...fruitless."

Raj let his brown locks fall in front of his eyes and rage filled him. He wouldn't let his father get in his way, all he wanted...was for her to be his, was it so much to ask?

He was the son of a gang leader so he had always gotten what he wanted since birth so then why did she run? Didn't she know who he was...what he was capable of? Surely she did...with what happened last time...

Well, if she didn't know already, she was about to find out.

Suddenly Sakaki's phone began to ring and Raj looked up at his attendant with mild surprise.

"I see. Come back quickly."

He shut his phone and looked at Raj with unease, putting his hands into his pockets and sighed.

"She got away."

A maid walked into the Penthouse hall and heard a scream that she thought came from the balcony and then heard footsteps come hurriedly into the room. The next thing she knew, she heard crashing and something breaking and a man cursing from behind the door.

Suffice to say, she decided to go back downstairs, thinking she would wait to clean the penthouse for now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They arrived back at the hotel quickly and Shirayuki went straight to her room that Zen was allowing her and the others to stay in for the duration of this 'mission' that he'd given them - but on the way, Ryuu intercepted them.

Ryuu asked that they come to the conference room when she was done in her room. She smiled at Itoya in thanks and he nodded, following Ryuu and she made her way to the lift.

"You know, if I hadn't come to back you up, you probably would have been taken by now," said Obi from behind her but she didn't see the crack in his mask.

Shirayuki growled audibly. "Argh, are you still there?"

She turned to look at him as the lift made a 'ding' sound and the doors open, revealing an empty space. She walked forward and found that Obi had followed her.

"Yeah cos you can't take care of yourself-"

"Says who!" she exclaimed angrily as she slammed her hand on one of the number buttons, which caused the lift to close.

Her green eyes looked up at him and she noticed he was closer than before. She was much shorter than Obi and it was just now that she realised he could easily overpower her if he wanted to.

Shirayuki backed away until the backpack on her back hit the wall and her eyes flickered to the lights which highlighted the number of the floor they were on.

Luckily Obi didn't move from his spot, perhaps he sensed her slight fear.

"But...thank you," she whispered as the doors opened and she rushed out.

She opened her door when the light turned green as she'd inserted her key card but as she tried to close the door she found Obi held it open.

"W-what are you doing?" she stammered as he pushed the door open and entered her room.

The door closed behind her and she watched as Obi slinked over to the first bed and proceeded to lie down on it. He lifted his legs up and crossed them on top of each other. His arms were folded behind his head and he looked up at the ceiling.

"Unpack, we have to go downstairs," he said and then his auburn eyes moved toward her, capturing her own. "And it was my job, you don't have to thank me."

Shirayuki nodded. "Well I do want to thank you," she said softly as she got to her knees and opened her mini-bar fridge, pulling all the items out to replace them with her snap lock bags which had her herbs in it. "You killed a man and...I'm sorry."

Obi hummed and looked down at her but she wasn't looking at him. "I'm used to it-"

"Well you shouldn't be!" she exclaimed angrily, snapping her gaze to his again and slammed the fridge door shut.

She walked over to bed and stood beside it, her eyes full of a fire he hadn't seen since the day she was being questioned by Zen and the others in the interview room.

"Its my fault you had to do that and that's why I'm sorry!" said Shirayuki and she could feel tears coming but she refused to let him see them.

He looked up at her, a little shocked by her outburst.

"Yeah well you have your skill set and I have mine. Orphans, remember?" he said with his mask intact. He wouldn't be affected by her words.

Shirayuki pursed her lips. "I know...but you made an effort to stop doing all that and its my fault you had to-"

"Can you stop saying that? Christ, it was _their_ fault. They shouldn't have been after you in the first place," he said with annoyance in his tone, looking away from her because she was starting to affect him, despite his efforts of trying to keep that feeling at bay.

"Yes but if it weren't for-"

"I did it because I'm pissed that someone like Shenezard thinks they can take things, just because they're beautiful...it doesn't mean they belong to you."

Her eyes widened in shock.

"Y-you think I'm beautiful?" she stammered, her cheeks turning a nice red hue.

Obi looked over at her skeptically.

"Are you being serious? Of course you are," he laughed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Shirayuki glared at him because obviously she didn't see what he saw. She wasn't even wearing make up! And then Obi felt the mattress dip from her weight slightly and watched as she sat herself beside his lying form, her back facing him.

"You're right though...what you said before. If you weren't there, I probably would have been taken again," she said quietly and then turned her body to face him.

It was then he noticed how her eyes told him more than she showed outwardly - they always had, hadn't they? They were a forest green color and he thought it really brought full attention to the color of her hair. And right now, her eyes said she was grateful but outwardly, she looked indifferent.

And he wasn't lying before because out of all the women he'd seen, Shirayuki would have to be the most beautiful, stunning woman he'd come across but despite this fact, he still couldn't bring himself to fully trust her yet. Not after her little 'kiss goodnight' encounter.

He knew she didn't trust him either but then why...why were they so drawn to each other? Because she was leaning down, pressing her lips to his and he wasn't stopping her.

They had been caught up in the moment when her phone went off.

Shirayuki groaned as she straddled Obi's hips and his hands had been on her bottom. She hadn't even noticed herself getting on top of him throughout that one kiss because she had planned to just give him a thank you peck on the lips.

Her body and her lust had other plans, it seemed. She really needed to get a grip.

She grabbed her phone which she had sat on the side table by the bed, reaching over Obi, and read the text that came up.

"Its Ryuu. Apparently we're needed downstairs and Zen is getting impatient now," she sighed and then looked from her phone, down at Obi who was staring up at her with a glare.

"I _did_ say that before-"

"Oh _I'm sorry_ , Mr Itoldyouso, god you're so annoying," she growled as she went to move off him but his hands held her in position on her bottom.

"Says the person straddling Mr Itoldyouso," he said with a grin and so Shirayuki reach over him again to place her phone on the side table.

She narrowed her eyes down at him. "If you think I'm sleeping with you again-"

Obi laughed but it held no humor. "Oh, there's no sleep involved, I promise."

Shirayuki started to smile and for some reason, it made Obi feel good. The feeling in his gut that had never really revealed itself before throughout his entire life, started to pulse.

He knew it wasn't good...and that proved that Shirayuki meant trouble for him.

 _Just once more._

"We don't have time for it anyway-"

"Don't we?"

She stared at him with a frown but then he pulled her down toward him, her lips touching his softly before suddenly it became more urgent.

And she let him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Fuck," grunted Obi.

Shirayuki grinded on top of him faster and faster, her red locks of hair plastered on her face from small amounts of sweat.

His hands gripped her bottom cheeks tightly, guiding her onto him as he also thrusted upwards each time her hips came downward, his length reaching inside of her deeply each time.

Obi's back was against the headboard and it was rocking into the wall with each thrust and she didn't know if they had neighbors but she was pretty much careless at this point. The pleasure overrode any sense she had.

"Oh god..." she moaned as Obi had moved his head and began to play with one of her breasts with his mouth.

They were near their climax and Shirayuki started moaning more heavily now. Obi's eyes met hers and she could feel his penis pulsing inside her.

Her arms were around Obi's shoulder's to balance her through her motions and she began to grip him more tightly, her face buried in the crook of his neck now, muffling her screams.

"God, harder, I'm almost-"

And then the feeling welled up so much inside her and released in euphoric waves and then she felt him begin to shudder beneath her, his thrusts hard and quick before slowing.

He swore again and then as they slowed their motions and stopped she practically collapsed against him with no energy left and they hugged for a moment as Shirayuki caught her breath. One of Obi's hands had moved upward so that he supported her back as they _both_ began to relax.

"Shit, how long was that?" she said, jerking her head up, putting her hands on Obi's broad shoulder's, looking into his eyes.

He looked at her with his playful auburn cat-like eyes and he smirked. "Not that long, just rest for a minute, Miss."

Shirayuki nodded and collapsed back onto him.

A few minutes later, they were laying down beside each other. She had worked out they had been twenty minutes so that wasn't so bad.

They laid there, naked, with Shirayuki's head resting on his chest, an arm around her small back with his hand playing with a lock of her red hair and her leg was up on top of one of Obi's.

"How did you do it?" she began, breaking their comfortable silence.

He looked down at her with confusion, waiting for her to continue.

"Going legit?"

His mouth formed an 'O' shape out of understanding and he shrugged.

"When Suzu and I left, we were on the streets. It didn't start out legitimate, but after we'd made some money, we ended up getting into security. But yeah, it was hard at first. Its always easier to the do the wrong thing."

Shirayuki seemed silent but she was thinking about it. Where had _they_ gone so wrong?

"Shit, we didn't use protection," whined Obi, screwing his eyes shut in horror.

And then he heard her laughter and she sat up.

"I'm on the pill, don't worry."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"But that's not one hundred percent though, right?"

Shirayuki rolled her eyes. They were in the lift now and _still_ he was going on about it.

"No, Obi, its not. None of them are, you know?"

He looked at her in disbelief and he had this horrified look on his face. Coupled with how lopsided his tie was, his shirt was crinkled and his sleeves were rolled up (not so professional now, are we?), she couldn't help as a rumbling in her chest bubbled up and...

She burst out laughing.

As they walked to the conference room, Obi was pissed off because she wasn't taking it seriously and she was quiet because she remembered how she'd laughed so much since she'd met him.

Was it right? Was it okay for her to laugh and almost feel like she was sort of happy?

 _God...happy?_

She smiled to herself because there was no way she was happy, she didn't even know what that was! Obi just made her laugh, that's all.

He was so silly and pissed her off too and although she was _definitely_ attracted to him, this was only fleeting and she had to remember that.

And then her mood was solemn again, just how she was meant to be.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Itoya filled us in. A bit reckless, don't you think?" snapped Zen, his cool orbs piercing hers from across the room.

Shirayuki pursed her lips and nodded. "It was, however it was also enlightening."

The others looked toward her as if she'd caught on fire.

"She's right. Yuki has around half a dozen different apartments she uses, how did they know to go to that one?"

Yuzuri was the first to realise what Ryuu meant and the fear in her eyes caused the others to panic too.

"Are you saying they're monitoring you? How?" asked Mitsuhide.

Zen and Mitsuhide stood at the front of the room. Zen was pacing and Mitsuhide stood at the front of the conference table. He was so straight backed so Shirayuki knew he was definitely a government agent.

Suzu and Obi leaned against the wall at the front, listening, watching, but also having their own private conversation.

"Impressed her then," Suzu whispered, turning to his friend with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

Obi glowered at him. "What the hell are you talking about now?" Obi whispered back.

"Well you both took a long time and you look like you got dressed in an awful hurry."

He turned away silently, ignoring his friend.

Suzu sniggered.

"Sakaki is gone now. Not sure where he went. But someone else is in town now," said Ryuu, glancing away from his laptop that sat in front of him on the conference table.

He looked over at the agents.

"Who?" asked Kiki with concern.

"Well, not just one. The heads of a few gangs, actually. Touka Bergatt, Umihebi the leader of the Claw and Mukaze of the Mountain's Lions, just to name a few."

Kazuki's eyes lit up at the last gang leader's name and so did Itoya's.

Obi was staring at Shirayuki and noticed her mood seemed to be souring. Yuzuri, who sat next to her, put a hand on her wrist and Shirayuki turned and gave her a small smile.

"You've set something up, haven't you?" spat Ryuu, his raging purple orbs snapping toward Zen.

The white haired man looked down at him and shrugged. "You figured it out-"

"Of course I did. Should I hack into your systems to find out what it is?" challenged Ryuu, his knuckles turning white with clenched fists.

Kiki turned away, perhaps a little guilty and Mitsuhide remained silent but he looked to Zen. His eyes asking if he was going to be forthcoming.

"The chip is being auctioned off in the black market, courtesy of us. I've rigged it so each person will win the bid, no matter who is higher. Have any of you been to a black market auction before?" asked Zen, looking around the room for acknowledgement.

Ryuu nodded and so did Itoya, Obi and Suzu.

"So you know that they each have tablets and a device that connects to the tablet. Its untraceable except that their tablets aren't. When they input their bank details, we will have them and can arrest them - but you have to win a bid in order for the prompt for bank details to come up. That's why I've changed it for this one so they will all win. Since none of them talk to each other during this event and can even do this from the comfort of their hotel room, they won't suspect a thing because they believe they're safe, due to the device they connect to their tablet."

Shirayuki and Yuzuri listened on. It all seemed complicated but they got the gist of what they were saying. Perhaps this would be a quicker job than they suspected.

"That's all very well and good, but how will you gain access to their tablets?" asked Suzu, regarding Zen with skepticism.

Zen smiled. "That's where little Ryuu will come in."

Shuka, Kazuki and Yuzuri looked to Ryuu and gave a thumbs up with a smile.

He sighed. "Fine. When is this auction taking place?"

"In an hour, actually."

The raven haired boy growled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He watched the screen with disgust as two bodies grinded against each other and made noises that spiked some sort of primal, lustful instinct he couldn't quell. It made him sick.

He couldn't believe she would give herself to _this_ idiot of a man and not him. He'd been handed information about who that man was but could find little, only that his name was Nanaki Itsuko and he owned a security business with another man named Suzu Hiro.

The names seemed fake to him. Where had they even met?

If only Sakaki had planted the cameras sooner, he might have actually learned something more useful other than how Shirayuki looked so sexy as she brought herself down on another man's penis.

He turned the sound up.

 _"How did you do it? Going legit?"  
_

 _"When Suzu and I left, we were on the streets. It didn't start out legitimate, but after we'd made some money, we ended up getting into security. But yeah, it was hard at first. Its always easier to the do the wrong thing."_

Raj Shenezard smiled. He knew who he was or at least where he could start looking. Of course, she knew him from the orphanage where all of her friends were from.

"Sakaki!" exclaimed Raj, turning from his laptop to Sakaki who was in the kitchen making a drink.

"What is it, Sir?"

"We need to find everything on the orphanages again. I want a list of every kid that went through. Try Sector five first, I have a feeling he does more with his hands than simply touching my Red."


	4. Chapter 4

**Darker Days**

 **Chapter 4**

 **A/N:** _Thanks for the reviews and +alerts for those that read this story! Much appreciated thank you! This was very hard to write because so much is going on and still much more to come. Thanks for reading, enjoy!_

* * *

Zen sat behind his desk with a hard expression and then looked up at his brother who sat in front of him casually. His gaze went back to the items in front of him...the _bugs_.

"Don't worry, we have them all now. But someone placed them in Shirayuki's room too. I believe your plan is safe because nothing was discussed in any of the rooms and they couldn't get into the conference room."

Zen sighed, exasperatedly and put his head in his hands from the stress.

"I assume this is how they knew that she was going to get her belongings but that still doesn't answer how they knew which apartment."

The white haired man groaned, lowered his hands from his face and looked over to where Mitsuhide and Kiki were whispering to each other.

"The bidding starts soon. Can you go out and check on them?"

Both nodded and left the room.

"The brass is putting pressure on the Wistalia family to end this. But what they don't realise is that this 'chip' isn't a chip at all," said Izana, his cool eyes on his brother from over his shoulder.

Zen nodded thoughtfully. "I know."

"Its time for you to get it...and they're not allowed to be caught."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

For the first time in years, the prison cells were full.

Zen's plan had worked flawlessly and Ryuu traced each portable device to a location where the criminal lord's were bidding for the chip. Umihebi had been staying in a rival hotel chain, a few blocks away which was owned by billionaire, Haku Seiran but most new him as Earl Seiran.

He was Kiki's father and despite the fact that the Earl wanted her to return to him and follow in his footsteps, his love for his daughter far outweighed business. But he had told Zen that if anything happened to her, he would take steps to ruin their family by way of a merger.

Izana had laughed that off, saying that it was impossible since their company was far bigger and if anyone was going to take over a company it would be the Wistalia's taking over the Seiran's.

So it was an easy task to simply get Kiki to talk over with her father that there was a wanted criminal staying in one of his hotels and an even _easier_ task to arrest her in the confines of her hotel room. She had a few guards, but nothing Obi and Suzu couldn't handle.

Touka Bergatt had been staying somewhere inconspicuous, much to his distaste. It was an independent motel to which his twin brothers, who were guarding him, had suggested that the Government wouldn't think to monitor.

Unfortunately for them, they didn't know the Government had a hacker on their side who easily found them.

 _"This is unexpected, Bergatt,"_ _Zen had said with a distasteful raise of an eyebrow as he was lead away by Mitsuhide, his arms cuffed behind him._

 _The leader of Bergatt Industries (a front for his criminal activities) looked down at Zen but turned up his nose, obviously trying not to show his embarrassment._

 _"Not my idea, boy...you've no idea what you have started, Wistalia."_

Shirayuki had insisted that she go with Obi and Suzu on the last arrest, since the third arrest hadn't gone to plan.

"Do you know the leader of the Lions, Miss?"

She cast Obi a glare as they sat in the back of the SUV together (their knees and arms touching and both of them inwardly remembered their activities from earlier), with Itoya on her other side. Kazuki sat in the front passenger side with Suzu driving.

Itoya looked over at Obi with an unreadable expression. "You'll see."

"Oh, so the big guy _does_ talk," laughed Suzu from the front seat.

Shirayuki managed a nervous laugh but didn't distract her from her thoughts for long.

"He'll come without a fuss if I'm there," she said quietly, guilt coursing through her.

Kazuki looked at her through the reflection in the visor above him, his lips pulled into a tight line.

"It wouldn't matter if you were, we can handle-" began Suzu with a roll of the eyes before being interrupted.

"You can't handle _him_ , trust me. I know that you are probably great fighters, especially in close combat but Mukaze...he's the _best_. And he's been doing it long before we were even born," she exclaimed in annoyance at Suzu's lack of understanding in the matter.

His eyes moved from the road for a split second to meet her fiery green orbs in the back through his rear view mirror.

So it wasn't a previous lover, as Obi had first thought. He didn't know why that gave him relief or why he even cared...except that he did.

He was as curious as ever now.

He heard her sigh. "A group of men came for him one day in his home. His wife, child and even his protege were there. There were forty men and not one of them lived to see another day. He moved so fast, was strong, methodical in his movements and strikes...but even _he_ couldn't stop them from killing his wife and injuring his protege to within an inch of their life."

Kazuki stiffened when she told that story and decided to look out the window with a frown on his face.

Suzu noticed his movements but didn't bother asking. He had an inkling anyway.

"So what happened to the daughter, was she killed?" asked Suzu, his eyes flickering to hers for a moment again.

Shirayuki gripped the fabric of her shirt and looked down at her legs; remembering things she didn't want to remember.

"I suppose so," she said quietly, tears coming to her eyes. "The daughter he loved dearly died that day."

Obi looked down at her with pity in his eyes. What kind of scum would kill a wife and daughter in cold blood, right before a man's eyes? Even if it were a contract, he would have declined that one.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When the door opened, it revealed a dark red headed man. He was tall, broad shouldered with a commanding presence and Obi could see now what Shirayuki had warned them about.

He had a look in his eye, like a weathered warrior, dangerous and definitely no nonsense but when his eyes flickered down to Shirayuki they widened in surprise.

"P-Princess?" he stammered in shock as his eyes softened and smile formed at the corner of his lips.

Obi and Suzu looked stunned. "Hello Daddy."

"I-I thought you said-" began Suzu when Itoya snapped his gaze to the blonde and shook his head.

When Mukaze had gotten over his surprise at seeing his one and only daughter at his door, his eyes then scanned to the others surrounding her.

He _didn't_ like what he saw (Obi and Suzu) but let them come in anyway. It seems Shirayuki had some explaining to do.

"Sir," bowed Kazuki as he began to walk through the door and Mukaze laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Kazuki, you've grown!" he said, closing the door after Itoya, the last of them, walked through.

"And Itoya...I'm sorry I didn't come to see you after...well, you know."

Itoya nodded.

"But you kept your promise," said Mukaze as his green orbs flickered to Shirayuki and then back to the tall grey haired man.

He nodded again.

"Now-" began Mukaze but turned to face the two unknowns in the room. "-who are they?"

He eyed them suspiciously, especially Obi. He didn't like the way he looked at his daughter and then his gaze fell on Shirayuki and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't have much time. I'm in a spot of trouble, Daddy. And I need you to...I need to ask you to be arrested for a little while."

Mukaze's heart skipped a beat but then Shirayuki launched into her story.

Obi watched on. Suzu and him exchanged a look because now they knew that the story Shirayuki had told in the car was about herself. And Itoya must have been his protege, Obi had thought.

The contrast between Shirayuki and her father was vast. Mukaze wore suit pants, a dark red dress shirt and black tie. He could see the muscles on his arms stretching behind the fabric and the way he stood so erect and alert seemed so familiar to him.

There was no doubt in his mind that this man was as Shirayuki had said - skilled and dangerous. But he was also a father and so when he looked at his daughter, he had a look of longing and sadness behind his eyes, even throughout her explanations of the events thus far.

He wondered how a father could abandon his child to an orphanage, rather than take care of her, turning her into what she was today. It was a luxury knowing who your parents were, but, he supposed it would be worse if you knew who they were and knew they had abandoned you.

His eyes wandered over to Shirayuki. She wore black skinny jeans (that cupped her bottom so well), stilettos, a long grey, silk singlet top and her hair was hanging freely. Her eyes were determined as she spoke of how she had met Obi.

And that made him think...Shirayuki was skilled too but she held herself so differently to her father. She was delicate and beautiful, slender and graceful and despite her past and how she had _tried_ to seem when he first met her, she had a kindness underneath that mask of hers. He'd seen it once or twice.

Obi had been so deep in his thoughts, observing the two, he hadn't noticed Mukaze glaring back at him.

"Boy, I don't care if I get arrested today. I'm willing to do that but if you so much as _look_ at my Angel like that-" began Mukaze with a growl when Shirayuki's hand grabbed his arm as he marched forward toward Obi.

"Dad, don't!" she exclaimed incredulously.

Mukaze turned, his gaze was full of fury. "I don't care what I have to do today but I've killed men for less-"

Obi should have been afraid but he just wasn't. The man was just trying to protect his daughter, besides, if Mukaze knew just how involved they _actually_ were he probably would be dead.

"Daddy, please. That's Obi! He's part of our team!" she said, trying to calm her father down. "Besides, you haven't been in my life so you don't know things...why start now?"

Mukaze turned his dangerous glare from Obi and then looked down at Shirayuki with guilt written all over his face.

"Y-you're right, Princess I just...I'm sorry," he said as he turned, letting Kazuki come up to him and pat him on the back to calm him down.

Shirayuki looked past her father at Obi for a moment and she gave him an apologetic look to which he smirked in an amused way, shaking his head.

Obi remembered Shirayuki saying that this man should be feared but all he saw was a father - a shitty one - but a father, nonetheless. And despite him being a skilled fighter and someone to be feared, one look from Shirayuki and this guy was a total mess, spluttering apologies, looking down at her with puppy dog eyes - although, Mukaze _had_ given him a look of death before...

"Zen will be here in a minute," spoke Shirayuki softly, looking up at her father seriously.

Mukaze nodded and straightened to his full height. He had been caught up in the moment but now wasn't the time.

"The Circle are planning something," spoke Mukaze, his eyes finding Itoya's and Kazuki's. They stood leaning against the wall next to the door and their awkward expression had been replaced with what Obi could only describe as shock and fear.

Obi and Suzu shared a look from their position near the door and Shirayuki stiffened at the news. She shook her head, her invisible mask firmly on.

"We...we can't beat them," she said quietly, clenching her fists. "Come on Dad. Get your things, we have to go."

"We could if-"

Shirayuki snapped her head toward her father who had just grabbed his overnight suit case from beside his bed a few meters away. "If its taken you over fifteen years to build your empire _just_ to beat them, its obvious we can't!"

Mukaze's eyes widened, Itoya's jaw tightened and Kazuki gasped at the harshness in Shirayuki's voice.

Shirayuki had tears in her eyes and turned away from him. Mukaze walked toward her because he wanted to explain but suddenly Obi was at her side, an arm around her upper back as she leaned against him with her head on his chest.

This time it was Obi's turn to glare dangerously over at her father and this shocked Mukaze...he _knew_ something fishy was going on with that kid with the yellow eyes and his daughter.

"I'm sorry. I thought I could handle this...we should go," she spoke softly as she raised her head to look up at Obi.

He turned back and looked down at her, nodding with a small smile. "Sure, Miss."

And then it was blatantly obvious to the rest of the room where they stood with each other. Suzu wasn't surprised, but Itoya wasn't pleased and Kazuki had his eyes narrowed.

As they all walked toward the door, Suzu pulled out some cuffs that were given to him and patted the large red headed man on the shoulder.

"Yo old man, don't forget, we gotta cuff you," he said with a smirk and a wink.

Mukaze sighed, rolling his eyes but nodded, holding his hands behind his back.

Shirayuki was in the hallway already and heard the clink of the cuffs as they closed around her father's wrists.

"Kazuki, I entrust my suitcase to you then," she heard her father say.

"Count on me, old geezer!"

"Don't call me that! I am the leader of an empire!"

She was already at the lift and had pressed the button to go down, silently looking to the floor. She felt a presence next to her and surprisingly found that Obi was standing next to her looking up at the numbers flashing at the top of the doors which indicated which floor the lift was on. He held his hands behind his back and didn't say anything and Shirayuki was grateful.

After all, she'd just lost it in there. But for some reason, Obi had been there to comfort her, despite his words to her earlier after their tumble in the sheets...again. So why? Why did he do it?

 _Obi was pissed off. Not only did they_ not _use a condom but she actually thought that it was funny. The pill wasn't a sure thing, Christ, didn't she care?  
_

 _"We can't do this again," he snapped, crossing his arms over his broad chest, leaning against the wall in the lift as it slowly made its way downstairs._

 _Shirayuki's laughter stopped and she turned to look up at him. Of course...she knew that, of course she did. But why did he sound so...cold._

 _"I-I know that..." she said, shocking herself with how much it hurt to say that._

 _But god damn it, she was annoyed at herself because she knew what that feeling was. It was the start of something dangerous and although Obi didn't feel it... **she** did. _

_So no. They wouldn't be doing that again._

 _"We don't care about each other so there's no point. Besides, I can't trust you." The words had left his mouth before he could stop them.  
_

 _They rang through her like bullets but she felt the same, right?_

 _She didn't look at him and instead, chose to look at the ground as reality set in. She was starting to care because what he had just said **hurt** her. _

_"I know."_

"You shouldn't have done that," she said quietly as the lift opened.

They both stepped in and were so invested with each other, they forgot about the others and the lift closed. Obi pressed the button for the ground floor.

"I don't need your pity, you know. You said you didn't care, remember?" snapped Shirayuki in annoyance but when she met his eyes, he looked half shocked.

"I said _we_ didn't care...about each other, was I wrong?" he asked quietly, gauging her reaction as he stared down at her.

Shirayuki had fresh tears in her eyes but she wasn't looking at him. Between meeting her father for the first time in years and understanding that she was starting to care for Obi, it was just too much. How could she care about a man in so short of a time when she'd never cared for one before?

She'd had a few one night stands over the years. She wasn't proud of it but she'd never gone back to any of them (hell, she could count them all on one hand).

Why was Obi any different?

"I'll probably be locked away soon, so you were right to say that we shouldn't get attached."

Obi frown at her words.

"Anyway, you and Suzu will have moved on soon to your next job. We have the criminals Zen wanted, except for Raj...but that won't take long." _I hope_.

He watched her avoid his gaze carefully and when the doors to the lift opened, she was out of his reach.

Obi was confused now. After the harsh things he'd said to her earlier in the day, he'd have thought she would have shut herself off from emotions like _he_ did but her mask was once again crumbling in front of him.

He didn't know what he was doing until he found that he had caught up to her but before he could question her further, she was with company.

The cool Clarines Autumn breeze graced his face as Obi came to a stop next to her at the front of the building and Zen's eyes caught his. Obi noticed the black SUV parked out the front, up on the side walk.

Conspicuous much?

Zen stood in front of her in a Winter button up coat, crisp black slacks, blue dress shirt and paisley tie - and suede black laced dress shoes. Not exactly attire for arresting criminals but Obi supposed that he had _them_ for that sort of work now.

"Ah, I heard the last one is in cuffs?"

Obi frowned. Didn't he know that the 'last one' was Shirayuki's father?

Shirayuki's green orbs flashed up to his pointedly and realised she wanted him to keep it a secret. He also saw that her mask was back on her face - with no tear in sight.

"Yes Master, that's right. Miss here was mighty helpful," he said knowingly with a toothy grin.

Zen nodded and then his blue orbs sighted Suzu, Itoya and Kazuki with Mukaze in cuffs coming out the double doors of the hotel.

The silver haired agent walked up to greet them, Mitsuhide and Kiki on his heels and then Obi looked down at Shirayuki who also stood there watching as Mukaze was lead into the back of Zen's black SUV.

There were a few other agents, in crisp black suits and black ties, following protocols with Zen giving them orders to carry out. Some were advising the Manager of the hotel inside, another was questioning Mukaze briefly before shutting the back door with him inside and Suzu, Itoya and Kazuki were being given a stern talking to from Mitsuhide and Kiki about taking Mukaze out the front of the hotel, instead of around the back or even in the underground car park would have been a good option. Zen stood back and nodded when he agreed with something said.

Suddenly a vibration was heard. Obi looked down to see Shirayuki pull out her phone.

"Its Ryuu. He thinks he's locked onto Shenezard's location now," she said quietly.

She put her phone back into her jean pocket and looked up at Obi with a half smile - but it was all show, wasn't it?

"Miss-"

"We should get back to the hotel. Apparently Zen has another job for us," she interrupted quickly, not letting him get a word in if he tried.

He watched her walk down to where Suzu had left their own vehicle down the side street. He couldn't help noticing how tight those jeans were around her ass and how he just wanted to-

And there he went again, thinking with his cock. This is the whole reason he got into this mess and he _still_ hadn't learned.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zen glared at them and Shirayuki thought a vein was going to pop out of his forehead, so she closed her mouth.

Kazuki and Suzu were arguing. Yuzuri was laughing hysterically and Itoya, Shuka and Ryuu waited for Kazuki to get kicked out of the room.

Obi leaned against the wall, watching it all happen but his auburn orbs definitely came back to her apple red locks more often than not.

"I don't trust that asshole! You can't let them do this on their own!" yelled Kazuki, his face red with anger.

Mitsuhide sat a hand on Zen's shoulder because the young agent was about to explode.

Never in his whole entire career (including the time _before_ he joined the Government) did he have to deal with such distrustful, argumentative people. He was used to men (and women) who just did as they were told, not these insolent criminals!

It helped that some of them were easy on the eyes (Shirayuki and Yuzuri) but that wasn't enough for him to deal with the blonde midget's antics.

Suddenly Kazuki felt a soft hand on his arm and he turned with a glare which soon turned into a softer gaze, causing his mouth to close with another complaint on the tip of his tongue.

"Its okay, Zuki. We will have Ryuu on the other end and Shuka, Suzu and Yuzuri will be helping from inside too," she said with a soft smile, down at him.

Kazuki turned from her and glared up at Zen. "Fine but if anything happens to her, no amount of agents will stop us from making you die a horrible death, Agent Wistalia."

Zen continued to glare and Kazuki glared back.

"I could put you in jail," said Zen finally, narrowing his eyes.

"Tch. Just try it, old man."

Zen let out a breath. "What?"

"Well you have grey hair-"

"Its silver!"

Over the other side of the room, Itoya, Shuka and Ryuu sighed as another battle started out.

"And blondie, you're with me," smiled Suzu with a wink from over the other side of the table.

Yuzuri raised an eyebrow. "You're blonde too, retard."

Suzu pretended to be offended and hand a hand to his chest with a fake gasp. "Now now, is that the way to speak to your partner?"

And then Yuzuri and Suzu launched into an argument, except that Suzu wasn't arguing and instead smiled with amusement and Yuzuri was red in the face with annoyance.

"ENOUGH!" exclaimed Zen, at his absolute wits end with the lot of them. His voice seemed to ring around the entire room, bringing attention to him immediately.

His cool blue orbs, now even more similar to his brother's, locked onto each of theirs as they scanned the room.

"One day. That's all the time you have to prepare, so make a plan and execute it. This _is_ your speciality, is it not, Shirayuki?" his eyes flashed to hers for a moment, waiting for her to acknowledge him.

She nodded. "Of course. Will you be okay with all this, Ryuu?" she asked, turning from the front of the room to meet Ryuu's purple orbs.

The teen nodded. "I'm a genius, I can organise and be behind both missions."

One group would be going for the _real_ chip and the other would be closing in on Raj Shenazard. Two birds with one stone as they say.

Zen had already worked out each of their skills and advantages and put together each team based on that. The team going after the chip would be Shirayuki and Obi.

They were nimble, quick on their toes, so would be better suited together. Apparently they _might_ have to scale a building for this one. Suzu and Yuzuri would work the inside, with Shuka (the grifter).

Apparently the real data wasn't a chip as most people thought. The government had leaked that information on purpose to lure the criminals in but in actual fact, it was an art piece.

The government had 'donated' an art piece last year to the Grand Museum of Clarines - one of the most prestigious and also highly secured museums in the world.

Zen told them it wasn't a painting, but a mask. It was called the Mask of the Oni which supposedly had been worn in the days of the Samurai, well, the _real_ Mask of the Oni had that history; the mask they were after was just a very good copy. It had the face of a dragon and the real, authentic copy had been hand painted, intricately, with the intention of protecting the wearer against the evils of demons.

Shirayuki didn't really know how information could be in or on a mask but she didn't question it.

The second team would track down and arrest Raj Shenezard - consisting of Itoya, Kazuki, Mitsuhide, Kiki and Zen.

Ryuu would be in a van somewhere, on a receiver to both teams. Apparently he could monitor security for both missions and assist with electronic security protocols for all of them, as long as he had a good work station and complete concentration.

"Right. If we are all good, then get to work on planning. When this is over and _if_ we're successful, we will _see_ if your prison sentences can be more lenient."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the meeting, Shirayuki was lead by Zen down to the prison cells. This time with the Government's permission.

Her green orbs automatically went to the doors locking mechanism when they stopped at it, noticing it had since been fixed.

"Shirayuki," said Zen softly. His back was facing her and although he was shorter than Obi, he easily towered over her if he wanted to.

Zen was an attractive young man, she wasn't blind, but they were from two different worlds and perhaps maybe in another life, he may have piqued her interest.

But _he_ was going to be the one to put her away behind bars soon, so even the slightest feeling of getting to know him was forgotten with that fact.

Zen had stopped suddenly and luckily she had good reflexes, otherwise she probably would have bumped into him.

He turned and she stepped back a little, looking up at him questioningly.

"Talk to him but make it quick. The others have been moved to our secondary prison until you are done."

Shirayuki nodded. "How did you do that without the guests seeing?"

Zen smiled knowingly and pressed an index finger to the side of his nose. "We can be sneaky too, Shirayuki."

She raised an eyebrow. It was probably secret underground tunnels or something.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Princess!" exclaimed Mukaze, his green orbs lighting up when she walked into the room.

He stood in the same cage that Yuzuri had been in, his hands clutching two of the bars in front of him and standing at his full height to address his daughter. His spiky dark red hair stood up, his suit that he'd been wearing was crinkled and tie was loosened - the suit jacket had long since been discarded.

"Daddy," whispered Shirayuki with a smile. She walked up to the cage but wondered, what was she going to say to him?

Mukaze's eyes left hers for a moment, spotting the camera up in the corner. He was about to let her know by using a hand sign but she shook her head.

"I know. I broke Yuzu out," she whispered, her eyes leaving his form briefly. "I'm going on a mission the day after tomorrow and then, I'll probably be in your position."

He sighed, backing away from the cage and sat down on a bench at the back of the prison cell.

"I never wanted this for you-"

"Then why did you leave?!" exclaimed Shirayuki, her eyes full of anger and disbelief.

The older man had expected this reaction, how could he not? He swiped a hand through his hair and it was then that Shirayuki knew he was thinking of the day he left because his eyes went cold.

"I had to, Angel. They killed your mother-"

"I know! I was there too...I was _still_ alive," she said with tears in her eyes as she turned around and leaned her back against the cage.

"Maybe I could have made a different decision back then, I don't know...but I'm close! Its taken me fifteen years to create a stable empire that cannot be contested but finally, we might be able to close in-"

Shirayuki laughed, humorlessly. "The Circle are untouchable. They run the orphanages so I know how untouchable they are. They have their hands in every pie, in _every_ criminal organisation and it doesn't stop there. They have people in most of the companies that run the country, the police force...I wouldn't be surprised if they had men on the inside of the Government. No one even knows their identities-"

"I do."

Her eyes flew open and she spun around to face Mukaze in shock. "You're not serious!"

He smiled, his eyes bright with determination.

"That is what is on that 'chip'-"

"No...Shenezard is on that chip so it can't possibly-"

"Honey, I need to tell you more about it...about how even the Government don't know about the chip and what information it has on it."

Shirayuki growled at him, looking over at the camera and back to him but Mukaze simple chuckled, folding his strong arms over his broad chest.

"Ryuu has taken care of that for me, that was what I was trying to say before, honey."

Her body stiffened - a little annoyed that he had gotten to her friend without knowing.

"Oh? When did that happen?"

"Shirayuki...you're not the only one that has secret skills. I know that...I realised afterward that the orphanage I left you at was controlled by the Circle and it wasn't my intention. I had much to learn back then...I was going to get you out when I had enough resources to pull off a rescue mission but then I heard stories of the girl with the apple red hair who cracked a Worthington 3000 in under three minutes or how the girl with red hair scaled a half a mile wall, infiltrated one of the Bergatt Industries strongholds in Wilant and stole some plans out of a Remington 4325 in ten minutes...I knew it was you."

Shirayuki sighed. "It wasn't just me; they probably just recognised me because of my hair. After those incidents and with the stories circulating, I always wore a wig."

Mukaze nodded. "I figured as much. Princess, I have to be quick. You need to know the truth about the chip."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Night had fallen. Yuzuri looked out the window of the hotel room, noticing how different it looked from this window, instead of their usual 'abode' which was on the floor below.

She pulled the sheets up her naked, slender body a little more and sighed. How were they going to get out of this mess? She always relied on Shirayuki and Ryuu to figure something out but she really had doubts of how they would pull through this time.

"What are you thinking about?" said a voice from the bed.

Yuzuri groaned and turned her narrowed blue orbs toward him. Damn he was sexy. She knew he was the moment she saw him, when he had 'captured' her from their heist the other day, but he was more than she had expected and great in bed too.

" _Suzu_ ," she growled, narrowing her eyes at him. "Screwing doesn't change the fact that I don't _like_ you!"

The blonde man laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "Can't say that doesn't hurt but, come on, babe. The night is young!"

Yuzuri groaned again. "We were _meant_ to be going over a plan, remember? I bet Obi and Shirayuki have something figured out-"

Then Suzu really belted out a laugh but it was genuine because he actually thought it was amusing.

"Oh...I _bet_ they are. I wonder if the best plans are made between the sheets..."

Her blue orbs glared at him and she strutted over as best she could with the sheets covering her and dragging on the ground beneath her as she reached the bed.

"What are you talking about? Shirayuki would never-"

"Want to bet?"

"No because she...you don't know what she's like. She's never been one to sleep with the enemy - especially on a job - like I do...she's much more innocent-"

"Yuzuri, I guess you don't know her as well as you think you do. _I've_ heard she's a minx."

Her eyes widened in shock and the sheets fell off her body slowly. Suzu drank in her form, leaned forward and grabbed her by the hips, easily lifting her onto him.

She squealed in surprise but then couldn't help but laugh with him, straddling his naked hips. Her hands rested on top of his shoulders and she sighed.

"Alright. One more and then we should plan something...I still don't agree-" but his lips were on hers before she could say another word.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Damn her father and this whole situation...it made her head hurt the more she thought about what he had said to her earlier.

She felt her phone vibrate but she didn't really want to see who it was.

The wind was especially strong tonight, causing her hair to blow behind her constantly but she didn't care. It felt nice, despite the goosebumps that were forming on her skin from the coolness of the air, because it made her feel alive.

Shirayuki couldn't help but to admire the city lights again because it was pretty and even when she felt a familiar presence suddenly place themselves beside her, she didn't look away.

"You never gave me a chance to say anything earlier," the voice said in mild annoyance.

Shirayuki's heart began to race. Of course he would dive straight in to _that_ conversation. She wasn't sure she could take rejection and cold words tonight, so she swung her legs behind her to leap off but his hand grabbed her thigh to stop her.

Her head snapped up to meet his in surprise.

"You can't run every time-"

"I can do what I want. Men like you don't want conversation, right? So why bother?" she snapped, her green orbs full of rage at his audacity.

This whole damn day was a mistake. Everything was grating on her and then Obi...he was always there watching...like it was some god damned soap opera and he was the audience.

She pulled his hand off her and she landed gracefully on the ground, striding toward the door. He always had to ruin her peaceful thinking and replaced it with thoughts of _him_.

Stupid emotions, stupid Obi...

"Don't presume to know me, Miss, because you _don't_ ," said Obi, grabbed her arm before she could reach for the door, turning her around to face him.

Shirayuki looked up at him angrily.

"You were the one that said-"

"Well I didn't mean it, okay?" he snapped, his bright auburn orbs pierced into her shocked ones. "I just...I was angry because of the pill thing and I...I don't really want to... _stop_."

She drew in air but before she could open her mouth to question him, he'd leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Her thoughts left her and the only thing on her mind was how much she needed this.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He'd had a condom this time and although it didn't feel as nice, at least he had piece of mind after the fact.

"You like being on top, don't you?" he said, as their breaths started to even out again. He put the tied piece of rubber on the table beside the bed and then turned back to face her.

She was lying on top of his toned, sweaty chest and he could feel her breasts on top of him - he swore he was getting hard again because they felt so soft and...god, her whole body was just a drug to him.

Her head laid on his shoulder and he could feel her smiling lips on the side of his neck, just resting there, and her breath tickled his hair line.

"Sometimes. I don't know, I like riding you I guess. I've never really been on top before."

He laughed, his large hands moved from her upper back and slowly settled on both of her bottom cheeks again. Her skin was so soft and her bottom fit nicely between his hands, causing his penis to _definitely_ begin to get hard again.

Damn her. What was with this woman? He honestly couldn't get enough of her, even her stories and her reactions were interesting (outside of the bedroom).

Like how she would get angry when he disagreed with her (on purpose, just for the sake of it) or how she would shiver in pleasure when he touched her or even how graceful she had been when he'd first met her, jumping off a building like it was an every day thing.

Even her past intrigued him because they were the same, weren't they?

"We _should_ be planning-" began Shirayuki, pushing away from him so she was sitting upright. Her palms now rested against his chest and her nipples began to harden with the sudden change from the warmth of his chest to the air temperature of the room.

His eyes were wondered from her face to her breasts with hunger and then a smirk graced his lips.

"Fuck that, Miss. Exercise opens the mind."

Shirayuki laughed as she was suddenly flipped her over onto her back; feeling the soft high quality mattress on her skin and her hair sprawled out around her head.

And to Obi, it made her look like some sort of magical being, so beautiful and alluring.

She had her legs tightly pressed against his hips, her eyes full of excitement and lust, practically begging for him to take her again.

"Ready to go so soon? How many condoms did you buy? I'm not sure you'll have enough and I wouldn't want you to get pissy again-"

And there she went, turning him on in one instance and then pissing him on in another. Obi glared, leaning down, using his arms to hold him above her easily.

Her hands came up, rubbing along his biceps, feeling how they flexed as he held his body weight above her. She knew he was strong and his chest was so toned, like he worked out all the time - but she was sure he didn't. It was just the _job_ , she supposed.

And it was here that she took notice of the large scar that stretched horizontally across his chest and there were many other smaller ones to match. But she didn't query it now but she really wanted to ask about them later.

Her hands found his face, before he could voice his annoyance, and she pulled him down to her.

If only this could last, she thought as her tongue slid against his between their mouths with her eyes closed. If only this wasn't just a fleeting moment before things got really bad, because she knew they would, eventually.

Later on, after they had used three more condoms, which he had tied at the end and thrown them carelessly upon the bedside table before passing out, she laid in his arms just thinking about what her father had said.

Her hand brushed up to her neck where her scar had always been and still was.

How could they not have known? How could her father do that to her?

They'd always thought the Government were the people to collate the information on the 'chip' but everyone was wrong. Not even Zen and Izana knew the truth of it all.

The day her mother died was the day that she got the scar on her neck and was shoved into the orphanage.

The nanites that had been absorbed into her blood were the 'chip' that everyone was after and if anyone tried to retrieve it (which was entirely possible), she would probably die.

Shirayuki was still making sense of it all but her prospects of living out her life in peace after all of this were becoming scarce. Her thoughts drifted from her as she fell asleep, the warmth of Obi's body coaxing her into peaceful slumber.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She was sure she heard banging.

A groan was heard beside her and her eyes fluttered open. The lights were off now and she swore they had been on when she'd drifted off to sleep.

Her mind registered that she wasn't in her usual hotel room and when she lifted her head, red locks falling in front of her face, her eyes met gold.

"Obi?" she asked groggily, starting to remember their actions from last night.

His arm was still encircled around her back and he yawned loudly, nodding.

"Who ever they are...they better be _dying_ ," he mumbled grumpily as he leaned up and placed a kiss on top of her head before moving to flip his legs over the edge of the bed.

He pulled up his track pants to his waist and walked slowly toward the door. The banging got louder and more consistent and Obi was losing his patience.

"Yeah, alright for fuck sake!" yelled Obi angrily. He put his eye to the peep hole and raised an eyebrow over at Shirayuki who was now sitting up with the covers clenched above her chest.

"Ah...its Yuzuri," he whispered with a little panic as he turned back to face Shirayuki.

She could see his auburn orbs through the darkness and she thought it meant regret.

"Oh. Don't open it then," she said quietly. "If you're embarrassed that is."

She smiled awkwardly but he just shrugged and much to her surprise, he opened the door.

"Hello-"

"Save it!" shrilled Yuzuri.

The lights came on as Obi flipped the switch near the entrance and as he went to close the door, a large hand held it open. His eyes came face to face with Suzu's.

"Yo!"

Obi rolled his eyes. Great.

He looked over and when he saw how Shirayuki's face was red with embarrassment at how little she was wearing (nothing at all), he couldn't help but laugh and find this simply an amusing situation.

Shirayuki always provided the most interesting entertainment. Once upon a time, he would have just kicked the girl out of his room. But then again, he'd never slept with a woman more than once...

She glared at him from across the room and he shrugged, closed the door and went over to lay on top of the bed beside her with his hands folded behind his head.

Shirayuki could see the smirk on his face and it just made her angry.

"So, how long has this been going on, huh?" asked Yuzuri incredulously, pointing from her to Obi. "And why does he look so smug, anyway?!"

Shirayuki was now laying against the headboard, the covers held up above her neck as she eyed her friend.

Yuzuri was in a silky night gown and from the way Suzu was looking at her, well...she couldn't _talk,_ now could she?

"W-well you can't talk...you can't tell me that-"

"Yeah but that's me, Yuki...you've never done this before, not while we've been on a job!" she exclaimed with shock in her eyes. "Not that I'm saying its bad but...with him? Seriously?"

Now Obi was offended. What was wrong with him, exactly?

"Hey now..." spoke Obi sternly as he began to sit up with his back against the headboard but both women snapped their heads at him, daring him to say something.

So he shut his mouth and Suzu laughed at him from the chair he'd now acquired that sat next to the bed.

"You said he annoyed you! That you showed him up because he was just one of those typical guys that thought with his cock rather than anything else!"

Shirayuki laughed and nodded. "Yes I did say those things."

He wasn't half surprised.

"Yeah and Obi said she was a little bitch who couldn't be trusted and was a cock tease so...guess they're even on that front," piped up Suzu, earning another glare from Obi.

Then the conversation went to Yuzuri and Suzu who were trying to best each other on whose friend said the meanest thing about the other.

Like, were they ten? Shirayuki was at her wits end, pulling the covers up to cover her red face as best she could.

"Obi said it was unprofessional to hook up on the job!"

"Oh my god, Shirayuki says the exact same thing to me all the time!"

Then they both turned to glare at the occupants in the bed who were just staring at them with annoyance.

She was getting to a boiling point now. "I am _fucking_ naked, get out!" she yelled, glaring at Yuzuri with fire in her green orbs.

Yuzuri looked shocked at her outburst but nodded. "Okay but...in all seriousness, we should meet after breakfast tomorrow and discuss the plan."

Shirayuki was so mad she couldn't even respond and Obi seemed to sense this. Thank God.

"Okay, shows over. Time to leave now," said Obi, getting up from his position and ushering them out the door.

As he was about to close the door, Suzu held it open once more, his blue orbs on Obi curiously.

"Seriously dude, tell me, was she good or what?" he whispered, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Obi glared and slammed the door in his face.

 _"Come on dude! You never told me!"_ said Suzu's voice from behind the door.

"Fuck off, Suzu!" exclaimed Obi angrily, turning back to face Shirayuki who had removed the covers so they sat in her lap with her back against the headboard; head in her hands.

"I can't believe them..." she grumbled removing her hands to reveal a pout on her lips, resting the back of her head on top of the board so she was facing the ceiling.

And although she was embarrassed, she wasn't as pissed off as she made it look like. It was quite amusing actually and she relished in these funny moments because they would come to an end soon, after this job.

"I'm sorry, Obi," she said suddenly when he'd settled back in the bed beside her with the intention of going back to sleep.

He turned his head on the pillow with a raised eyebrow. "What for, Miss?"

"Its not a secret anymore. We should stop-"

"I told you...I didn't mean that," he groaned, pulling her down so her body was flush against his side with his arm around her again.

She smiled. "I know but I-I have to stop because I...I'm not always going to be around," she said cryptically.

"Yeah I know. We'll go onto other jobs after this-"

Shirayuki's body stiffened.

What the hell was she doing...spending the night with Obi? This was the big 'no no' that they had agreed never...but then again, they hadn't agreed. She had said that they would _not_ be sleeping together overnight, the first time, and he had never said anything but just nodded.

"I...I won't have any other jobs after this, Obi," she said quietly with tears forming in her eyes. "I'll be gone."

But soft snoring above her revealed that Obi had already fallen asleep again.

"I'm starting to _care_ ," she said to no one in particular as the tears rolled down her face.


End file.
